


ICING

by soreto



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Ice Skating, M/M, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Romance, not the main topic though, omega!jean, some bad words cause Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: Jean-Jacques Leroy, frente a la mirada publica, e incluso frente a otros patinadores, era alguien presuntuoso, llamativo y demasiado enérgico; a pesar de siempre estar frente a los reflectores, ostentando su corona, muy pocos sabían que era un Omega. No necesariamente lo ocultaba porque quisiera, sino porque tuvo que hacerlo, de cualquier manera, su camino no fue fácil; el poder competir como profesional fue un camino largo.Durante sus inicios, y también en su carrera ya formada, conoció a Otabek Altin, un Alfa distante, pero firme con sus objetivos.





	1. Lago congelado

El metal se desliza sobre el hielo, formando algunas líneas blancas que cruzan el azul gélido del lago, el ruido de una figura deslizándose irrumpe el silencio de invierno; una pequeña silueta se mueve por la superficie helada con facilidad, como lo ha hecho desde que tenía tres años; su sonrisa muestra todos sus dientes, y aunque la confianza se posa en sus ojos, intenta ser cuidadoso cuando intentaba saltos nuevos, girando tanto como su equilibrio le permite.

Una niña de cabellos oscuros observa admirada, con sus ojos azules brillándole; aplaudiendo cuando el niño, el cual conoce desde que aprendieron a hablar, efectúa alguna maniobra difícil, o nueva.

Isabella Yang adora ver a Jean patinar, recordando sus primeros temblorosos pasos, disfrutando el carisma que muestra el niño, radiante y seguro de sí, porque ama el viento frio en su rostro, como el sentir sus pies dejar esa estela sobre el hielo.

—¡JJ!— exclamó la niña con el sobrenombre que le puso al ver como el otro chiquillo se acerca, saludándole con el mismo ánimo, sin dejar que su sonrisa caiga un segundo—. No sé cómo lo haces ¡Pero fue genial!— gritó la pequeña, manteniendo su equilibrio en sus patines; Isabella no patinaba con la habilidad de su amigo, más sin embargo se divertía en hacerlo—. Pero tu mamá se enojará si saben que hiciste esos giros sin que ellos te ayuden— Rio, al ver a su amigo fruncir el ceño.

—No importa, ¡Puedo hacerlo!—confirma Jean sin vacilar, animoso y lleno de energía; sin embargo, su sonrisa desaparece al ver a la niña mirar el suelo.

Isabella le mira, con algo que acaba de recordar, la tristeza apareció en su voz.

—Yo...lo escuche de tus padres, estaba esperando afuera para ver si salías y...— La pequeña se acercó a su amigo deslizándose un poco, con sus ojos azules cristalinos—. Yo soy una Beta, eso me dijeron... dicen que los Omegas no pueden hacer muchas cosas.—Sus manitas temblaban— ¡Tus padres quieren que sigas patinando! ¡Yo también! ¡No importa si eres un Omega!— Isabella comenzó a llorar, Jean la abrazo.

El pequeño se separó de la chiquilla, que estaba roja por el llanto—. Hay muy pocos tan buenos como yo, tengo que patinar, ¿Sabes?—le dijo Jean orgulloso.

Jean creyó en sus propias palabras, haciendo lo que le gusta, siendo el mismo, no dejando que esa confianza que portaba callera; intentaba creer en sí mismo, como en la fe y cariño de las personas en él. Podría decirse, que era un Omega un tanto fuera de la norma, en especial por su llamativa personalidad.

Ninguna de las críticas que le llegaron de quienes sabían la verdad, las dejo pasar; simplemente amaba patinar, como a su familia, que contrario a lo que se esperaba, le entrenaron, tan duro como si fuera un Alfa o un Beta; eso fue lo que pidió Jean, y sus padres se resistieron un poco, pero aceptaron la decisión de su hijo.

Hasta sus hermanos menores le admiraban, viéndole practicar durante horas. Isabella siempre estaba con él, apoyándole como desde niños; a nadie de su familia le importaba que hiciera cosas diferentes a lo que tenía que hacer un Omega, ya fuera que quisiera formar una banda, o modelar.

Él quería llegar lejos, demostrar lo que podía hacer; el talento le era natural, la experiencia de sus padres termino de formarle, principales responsables de nunca dejarle solo. No todo le fue concedido fácilmente.

El descubrir que fuera del amor de quienes lo conocían, el mundo era en ocasiones déspota, a veces hipócrita; esta revelación fue cuando comenzó a entrenar bajo la tutela de otras personas, como Celestino, quien, al saber su segundo género, creyó que Jean era demasiado _irreverente,_ que un Omega no _debería_ arriesgarse a tanto, como lo hacían muchos otros.

—No estoy diciendo que no te entrenare— le dijo Celestino, al ver la expresión furiosa en el niño que estaba comenzando a alcanzar la adolescencia—; solo que...creo que quieres hacer cosas que no son seguras...siendo un Omega.

Jean dejo de entrenar bajo Celestino, especialmente por decisión de sus padres, que no soportaban ver la dureza del mundo, aunque la esperaban. Muchos fueron los rechazos; el joven Omega nunca olvido su sonrisa, aun si le dolía, siempre intento tener la cabeza en alto; sus padres decidieron convertirse en sus entrenadores, no aceptando que los sueños de su hijo se perdieran.

—Lo que quieras hacer hijo, estamos contigo— Le abrazo Nathalie, después de su ultimo rechazo con otro entrenador, antes de que decidieran entrenarle.

—No te daremos facilidades por ser nuestro hijo— Palmeo Alain el hombro de Jean.

—¡Estoy listo para lo que sea!¡Soy JJ después de todo!— Una sonrisa enorme, con seguridad les contesto a los preocupados padres.

Algunas de los proyectos de Jean, fueron también impulsados por Isabella. A Jean le gustaba cantar, y su amiga, entusiasmada por ayudarle, le buscó algunos miembros para una banda entre sus conocidos.

Pero, hubo cosas que tuvo que cambiar, o sacrificar para llegar a sus objetivos. Jean, apenas habiendo pasado su primer celo, insistió a sus padres en usar supresores, y bloqueadores de esencia, dejando de lado su naturaleza Omega. Su entrenamiento físico era largo, a veces llevándole a su límite, pero formándole un cuerpo resistente, superando la estatura que se espera de un Omega, también gracias a la herencia de sus padres.

Jean tenia ejemplos a seguir, no solo en el ejemplo de sus padres, sino en cierto patinador, que admitió su segundo genero al ganar el oro en un Grand Prix: Yuuri Katsuki, quien se retiró poco después de esa revelación. Los rumores circularon, noticias que le atacaban sin piedad, quitándole el mérito de sus logros, a veces justificando estos por la influencia de Victor Nikiforov, Alfa con el que era cercano.

Nadie en su familia hizo caso de esos juicios inclementes; Jean admiraba el talento del patinador por lo que era, y su valor de admitir eso frente al mundo.

A pesar de pasar el día entero practicando, en las noches buscaba la oportunidad de patinar. Sumiéndose en la blancura de su mente al concentrar su cuerpo en el hielo; viendo la luna sacar algunos destellos del lago congelado, como la escarcha que colgaba de los árboles.

Sus músculos estiraban, sus piernas sincronizadas acudían al ritmo de sus movimientos, sus ojos veían la extrema blancura de la nieve, escuchando el raspar de la superficie helada, su cuerpo estaba extenuado  
; el agotamiento no importaba; el llegaría lejos, arriesgaría como todos los demás, el podía establecer otros límites.

Claro que Jean tenía miedo, razón por la que oculto su género, esperando que algún día eso no importase, o tuviera el valor de Yuuri Katsuki, de revelar quién era realmente.

Beso el hielo con su reflejo, prometiéndose no olvidar quien era, aun si lo ocultaba;

_Aun si tenía miedo._


	2. Árboles de nieve

El uso de supresores; los bloqueadores de esencia; y las rutinas extenuantes de entrenamientos se volvieron parte de su rutina; sus padres a pesar de aceptar su decisión, intentaron disuadir al joven, en parte por lo demandante que podían ser los supresores en su organismo, finalmente, llegaron a un acuerdo: Jean solo usaría medicamentos, o cualquier forma de inhibir su naturaleza Omega en competencia.

—Tengo que hacerlo Mamá, Papá,— les explico tranquilo el joven, con sus ojos claros fijos, afectuosos en sus padres—. No puedo dejar al público sin mi rutina— justificó como lo más normal, sonriente.

Jean, a pesar de que disfrutaba el cariño de sus seguidores, y ser vitoreado por el público; también tenían sus inseguridades, como sentirse expuesto en la pista; con las expectativas de todos, como las propias, y las miradas inclementes, a veces altivas de los Alfas que lo rodeaban.

Gano el podio en varias ocasiones como junior, aun si antes de salir a la pista sintiera su estómago revolverse; sus miedos quedaban a un lado, esa sonrisa radiante que le caracterizaba, la soltura en sus movimientos se convertía en su presente.

Sus padres le abrazaban, él se dirigía al centro de la pista, saludando con ánimo al público, demostrándoles que él era digno de estar ahí, que podía ser mejor de lo que otros podían ser.

_Él era el rey._

Dar por olvidado lo que le hacía Omega le ponía triste en ocasiones, no le gustaba negar lo que era, y no es que se sintiera nostálgico de tener aquella protección que tenían otros Omegas; sino de tener fingir que sus logros no podían ser de uno.

_¿Qué sabia de los Alfas?_

Jean no tenía conocidos bajo esa clase, más que su hermano pequeño, quien era un niño dulce, contrario a lo que escucho de sus allegados. Para muchos, un Alfa era lo mejor, la cúspide de los más destacables atributos, siendo en adición dominantes, con derecho sobre el Omega que eligieran.

Poco le tomo darse cuenta que tipo de _lugar_ tenían los Omegas en la sociedad, que deberes se les confería; que limitaciones tenían. Un Omega era alguien destinado a un rol familiar, débiles, emocionales y poco voluntariosos. Jean no mostraba su furia, intentaba usar esas emociones en sus rutinas, aun si quisiera anunciar al mundo lo que personas como Yuuri Katsuki hicieron, como él podían hacer y harían.

Decenas de sus conocidos, incluso amigos cercanos, le dejaron claro que lo que Jean-Jacques Leroy hacía, lo riesgos que tomaban no _eran_ para él.

—No importa si se enojan— le dijo una vez su hermano menor Avery, a un Jean que cruzaba los quince años—, yo les diré lo bien que patinas, así no te podrán decir nada.

—Bueno, eso es obvio— comento el mayor, poniéndose sus patines para una competencia local—. Se perderían un gran espectáculo, después de todo— se paró con la espalda recta, y la mirada en alto—: _¡It's JJ style!_ — Exclamo, con una peculiar pose con sus dedos; ocurriéndosele por querer animar al pequeño Alfa.

El pequeño le imito emocionado, corriendo a acompañar a sus padres, en compañía de su hermana Rosalie para ver el programa de su hermano, que portaba con gracia un traje de colores rojos y blancos. Con la atención en su persona, ignoro lo intimidantes que podían ser los Alfas, e hizo aquella peculiar pose que lo mostro a Avery, una que le caracterizaría sin duda, tornándose en su sello.

Jean era consciente de lo desgastante que podían ser los supresores en el organismo; por lo cual, si podía, los dejaba y esperaba su celo sin interrupción. Aquellos días, cada tres meses, eran extraños; donde el mismo parecía un mero espectador de su cuerpo, sorprendiéndole los deseos que eran inherentes a ese período.

Lo único que no tenía mayor complicación, eran los bloqueadores de esencia, los cuales eran jabones y aceites, en su mayoría naturales.

Muchas pistas y espacios en los que Jean intento practicar, le fueron cerradas las puertas, rechazado decenas de veces, hasta que los padres de Isabella le dejaron uso libre de una pequeña pista que tenían. El lugar era sencillo, no tan amplio o equipado como otros, donde un patinador profesional buscaría formarse.

Ahí fue donde conoció a Otabek Altin.

Con diecisiete años, Jean vio a un joven irritado, un tanto furioso, cayendo al intentar lo que parecía un _quad Salchow_ ; al Omega le llamo la atención, que fuera de la ira, el joven de cabellos castaños mostrara casi nula expresión.

—Veo que tienes problemas— Se acercó Jean, al otro lado de la pista donde estaba el joven kazajo, que desvió la mirada.

Otabek guardo silencio, levantándose y examinando al otro patinador, que le superaba ligeramente en estatura. La mirada del castaño hizo estremecer a Jean, que con su sensible olfato se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo vacilar en seguir cerca del otro: era un Alfa.

—Si lo necesitas— comenzó el Omega, manteniendo su desbordante confianza y disimulando sus dudas—, puedo enseñarte.

El Alfa, que era un año menor, rechazó su oferta y agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza. Otabek volvió a caer, o terminar en triples algunos de sus intentos al no tomar suficiente impulso; Jean no veía extraordinario talento, o dotes especiales en el otro; pero, el kazajo era tenaz, nunca abandonando, además de tener un carácter férreo.

—Deberías considerar mi ayuda—Volvió a intentar Jean—. Conozco todos los saltos.

Así fue que paso toda la tarde enfrascado con el Alfa, enseñándole con paciencia y minucia el salto que desafiaba a Otabek, como muchas otras cosas.

—¿Entonces tu entrenador te aconsejo probar a practicar fuera de tu país?— pregunto Jean, escuchando al menor.

—Era difícil entrenar en mi país— contesto escueto el Alfa, que seguía las indicaciones del otro para intentar nuevamente el _quad Salchow_.

—Bueno, hay otras pistas con más patinadores que pueden ayudarte— Recomendó, asintiendo satisfecho con los preparativos de Otabek antes volver a probar aquel movimiento que le resultaba tan complicado.

—Ya he estado en otras; demasiada gente— respondió, algo incómodo por rememorar los comentarios despectivos al no ser _talentoso_ , aun siendo un Alfa. El joven ya tenía un mes en Canadá.

Otabek volvió a iniciar, tambaleando al intentar clavar el salto, aunque no cayendo como en otras ocasiones. Jean sonrió con los avances del kazajo, se acercó a donde estaba jadeando cansado el castaño.

—Te falta un poco de altura en el salto, quizá dejar que la inercia te ayude a clavarlo—opinó—. Volveré a hacerlo para que puedas intentar otra vez— Palmeo la espalda del Alfa, que le miro algo molesto por la confianza de Jean.

Otabek nunca lo diría a nadie, pero los movimientos de Jean eran precisos, sorprendentes, y sin importar su magnitud, conservaban una particular belleza, siempre con gracia innata.

Ambos vieron aquello que les hacía especiales, y dejaron una huella en el otro; una marca indemne al olvido, sin importar cunto tiempo transcurrió antes de volverse a encontrar.

—He visto tus rutinas; tus saltos son admirables— dijo Otabek con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando le estaba agradeciendo a Jean su ayuda; respiro hondo, y volvió a concentrarse para realizar el _quad Salchow_.

La fuerza interna de Otabek se reflejó en sus fieros movimientos, únicos, desafiantes y cautivadores; Jean perdió sus palabras cuando el kazajo lo vio, sonriendo por la expresión de genuina sorpresa del otro, que aplaudió un par de veces al ver que el Alfa logro su objetivo.

—Te enseñe yo— Jean esperó a que el castaño se acercara a el—, tenías que lograrlo.

Se despidieron, bajo la casi imperceptible escarcha de esa gélida noche de un árbol, Otabek no volvió al día siguiente.

A Jean le pareció algo nostálgico cuando practico aquel salto después, recordando aquella tarde que consumió las horas sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Cuando regreso a su casa, sus padres estaban preocupado por lo tarde que era.

La mente de Jean estuvo dispersa días después, con una sonrisa diferente a la altanera que siempre le acompañaba; su expresión era dulce, casi de añoranza.

_El quad Salchow se convirtió en su salto favorito._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es mi primer fanfic para YOI, me he dedicado a KS, pero estos dos me robaron el corazón, y tenía que escribir algo para ellos.
> 
> Acorde a información oficial, JJ si le enseñó el quad Salchow a Otabek :).
> 
> Nos vemos <3


	3. La admiración del Rey

La cúspide, la parte más alta del reconocimiento y la fama, son abrumadoras, o, por el contrario, pueden crear una peculiar, y bastante notoria actitud; cabe decir que, a Jean, mejor conocido como _JJ_ , teniendo admiración internacional, no cambio mucho su forma natural de ser, ya era tenía un poco, quizá demasiada, _actitud_.

Sin importar que fuese un Omega, Jean no ocultaba su alegría por sus éxitos, o lo mucho que apreciaba a sus admiradores; _el precio de la fama_ , solía explicar a sus hermanos menores por su nada discreta forma de ser, que ahora estaba un poco acentuada.

Quizá lo más complicado de explicar, a sus protectores padres, en especial a Alain, que era un poco estricto con su hijo, fue aquellos tatuajes en su cuerpo, en especial aquel en su espalda baja; que fue conocido de manera internacional en una revista de modelaje, en un especial de ropa interior masculina, aquello si molesto un poco a su madre.

—¿Y tú no admiras a nadie JJ? Sé que eres genial, y todo, pero seguro tienes un ídolo— pregunto Isabella una tarde, en compañía de sus hermanos menores que también practicaban con él.

—¡Me gustaría saber!— Rosalie se deslizo ágilmente con Avery para escuchar la respuesta de su hermano.

—¿Habrá alguien que puedas admirar JJ?— Rio curiosa la mujer, recargada al otro lado del límite de la pista.

Aquel cuestionamiento lo tomo desprevenido, deteniéndose a pensar un poco. La respuesta era clara, si bien se cruzó con Victor Nikiforov algunas veces, cuando acompañaba al equipo ruso, dado que el Alfa de cabellos casi plateados se retiró poco después de que Yuuri dejase su carrera.

—Puede decirse que aquel patinador japonés, Yuuri Katsuki...— admitió el moreno, dejando la frase al aire; con una idea atrapada en sus labios. Por un momento, quiso decir el nombre de aquel patinador que vio hace años, con una voluntad y perseverancia únicas, patinador del cual, estaba enterado de sus últimas competencias; Jean vio como ejecutaba aquel salto a la perfección; con rutinas diferentes a muchos otros de sus contrincantes.

_Aun le faltaba un poco de altura..._

Sonrió para sí mismo, ajeno a que el respeto de una amigable camaradería, estaba lejos de ser lo que el Omega sentía; inexperto como era, al ser su familia un poco conservadora con las relaciones. El joven, no era capaz de saber muy bien cuando el respeto difería de una fijación, o más bien de un afecto inocente, a algo más pasional.

Los otros tres solo se miraron curiosos, algo extrañados cuando Jean los dejo a media frase, y fue a patinar con más ánimo.

—¿Qué paso?— pregunto confundido el Alfa, viendo a su hermano con una sonrisa ligeramente infantil, algo soñadora si le preguntaban.

—¿Motivación...repentina?— intento explicar Rosalie, con Isabella ladeando la cabeza.

Jean dio algunas vueltas a la pista, tarareando el tema que usaría para su programa libre, que hizo en conjunto a su banda.

_No le vendría mal practicar el quad Salchow._

 

_______________________

 

Otabek Altin, un patinador profesional sin nada _especial,_ estaba viendo las rutinas del patinador canadiense Jean-Jaques Leroy. Con un rubio ruso de muy mal carácter a su lado, el cual, si le preguntaban, señalaría como su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué le ves a ese Beta hablador?— pregunto Plisetsky, lo más _educadamente_ que le fue posible al estar en un café rodeados de gente—. Beka, lo único que sabe hacer es tener una gran boca, y ser algo idiota— bufo el joven Alfa, con el lenguaje que le caracterizaba.

Y a pesar de lo vulgar que estaba siendo Yuri, miraba con atención el programa libre del canadiense en el campeonato cuatro continentes, que tuvo sede hace unos meses en la ciudad costera canadiense Halifax, que tenía cierto aire británico en sus estructuras antiguas.

Beka observo con atención cada expresión de Jean, y aquella peculiar pose al subir al podio, tomando la plata. Después de dejar Canadá de manera apresurada, a petición de su entrenador; el Alfa se sintió culpable, pensando en lo contento que se veía aquel Beta de piel morena, además del tiempo que le dedico.

—Oye, Beka— gruño Yuri, al ver que el kazajo le ignoraba—, ¡te estoy hablando!— grito el adolescente, sin importarle en donde estaban: Yuri tenía muy poca paciencia.

—¿Qué decías Yura?— volteó levemente el castaño, con los ojos aun pegados en la pantalla, y una expresión por demás peculiar, bastante embelesada—. Yuri ¿Sabes cuál será su siguiente competencia? — Otabek no se había cruzado en todo ese tiempo con el enérgico canadiense, y no estaba seguro de como contactar con él, además de su red social; el Alfa quería hablar un poco más personalmente.

—¡Yo que mierda voy saber!— espeto exasperado. A sus quince años, Yuri no cuidaba mucho lo que decía—. Como sea, el anciano va a fastidiar si no aparezco; y el cerdo va a buscarme, no vaya a quedarse calvo Victor si llego tarde; deberías moverte, ya pronto comienzan los programas cortos.

A Yuri le parecía muy calurosa Chicago a pesar de estar a finales de octubre, pero no podía quejarse, esa era la sede la primera competencia clasificatoria del Grand Prix.

Regresaron a la pista, con un Yuri muy irritado, dejando al ruso en compañía de Yuuri, que veía a Victor bromear con la prensa; Otabek se fue a calentar, divertido con lo paternales que se veían esos dos con Yuri.

—Ya pasaron los primeros programas cortos, es un poco duro este año—explico su entrenador a Otabek—. Cuida la altura de tus saltos, con Jean-Jacques en la competencia, ese podría ser tu punto débil.

—Espera...— Se giró el Alfa, viendo a su entrenador sorprendido—¿Jean-Jacques Leroy? ¿Jean está compitiendo aquí?

—Ah— El hombre pareció recordar los años de entrenamiento del joven—, Olvide que se conocían; pues sí, creo que ya se fue del _Kiss and cry_ para cambiarse. Eso no importa, ya es tu turno, concéntrate— urgió el mayor.

La presencia de Jean no fue recibida gratamente por Yuri Plisetsky, que estaba calentando por un pasillo cerca de los vestidores; viendo fastidiado a cierto canadiense firmar autógrafos con alegría, que al ver al rubio le saludo como si de los mejores amigos se tratasen.

—¡Yuri!— Se acercó el Omega, algo denso a la expresión furia del menor—Esperaba verte por aquí.

—Leroy— Siguió concentrado en sus estiramientos, ignorando al otro tan cortésmente como le fuera posible. Ya tenía suficiente con lo extraño que se ponía Otabek ante la mención del canadiense.

A Jean le gustaba la fuerte actitud de Yuri, además de que siempre que se encontraban, intentaba acercarse a sus entrenadores, y poder platicar algo con Yuuri, quien era todo lo contrario al _tigre de Rusia_ , enterándose de que el Victor y el japonés tenían un año de estar enlazados, sin dejar de lado el que la pareja entrenaba oficialmente al adolescente.

El mayor se recargo junto a la pared que estaba usando Yuri como apoyo; el rubio estaba más irascible que de costumbre, Jean nunca solía invadir su espacio personal tanto tiempo. Olvidando su rabieta un momento, su parte instintiva, le decía que había algo extraño en el Beta, pero no le tomo importancia, quizá eso era lo que llamaba la atención de Otabek, ya pensaría en ello.

El rubio reflexionó en si seguirse enojando con la nada _discreta_ presencia del Beta, o dar la media vuelta a buscar un lugar silencioso. Yuri ya estaba llegando al final del pasillo, ignorando las claras intenciones del canadiense de platicar con él.

Al regresar a la pista con sus padres, Jean se dispuso a ver al competidor en turno. Su padre le miro algo preocupado, siendo su madre la que explico el motivo.

—Jean— Nathalie espero a que su hijo se sentara en medio de ellos— Sé que tus saltos son tu especialidad, pero...incluir un cuádruple más, y sustituir un triple con otro en tu programa libre puede ser demasiado.

—Me gusta tomar riesgos— Tranquilizo el Omega—¡Estoy seguro que pocos lo hacen como yo!

Otabek veía con atención a Jean en su lugar, que parecía ajeno a que el estuviera ahí, centrando su atención en sus entrenadores, lo cual le hizo sentir algo excluido; no esperaba que el canadiense le diera toda su atención como aquella vez, pero aun así sentía ganas de acercarse, sin entender que era esa _peculiaridad_ en el otro que le atraía, reteniendo su atención.

Por su parte, Yuri daba rápidos vistazos, con expresión confundida a Jean, atrayendo la atención de Yuuri, contrario a Victor que estaba muy cómodo encimándose en el Omega de cabellos oscuros.

—¿Qué pasa Yurio?— pregunto el japonés, intentando no ser aplastado por el Alfa— ¿Te dijo algo _JJ_?

—No me llames así cerdo— Frunció el ceño— y tampoco uses ese estúpido sobrenombre de ése.— Yuri rodo los ojos al escuchar la melosa voz de Victor pedir atención del Omega—. Es solo que...hay algo raro con el exhibicionista de Leroy; Otabek también ha percibido algo...ha estado preguntando mucho de él.

—¡Yurio!— intervino Victor—. Lo que tiene Otabek es muy simple— comentó Victor estrujando a Yuri en sus brazos, algo normal en la pareja—; Dejare que lo adivines.

—No te estoy hablando a ti anciano— contesto Yuri.

Yuuri asintió, escuchando atentamente las ideas del joven—. No creo que sea malo lo que le pasa a Otabek, así que solo deja que el mismo lo resuelva—El Omega se resignó a no tener libertad de movimiento con Victor junto a él.

El japonés sonrió ante lo inocente que podía ser Yuri con ciertas cosas, pero una parte de él, estaba preocupada por el canadiense; él ya tenía sus sospechas de que era aquello _raro_ en el supuesto Beta, aunque fueran meras suposiciones, su naturaleza identificaba al otro como alguien similar a él.

_Yuuri recordó lo duro que fue cuando revelo la verdad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Halifax fue la primera sede del campeonato cuatro continentes.
> 
> *Chicago fue la sede en el 2016 de "Skate America" competencia clasificadora de la ISU para el Grand Prix.
> 
> Tengo gran parte de la historia terminada, así que las actualizaciones podran see cada 2 o tres dias :)
> 
> Gracias por leer <3


	4. Detrás del reflejo

El pisar el hielo por primera vez, estar ante la mirada expectante y crítica de cientos de ojos mostrándole la magnitud de estar expuesto, de los estándares, aun siendo un niño que no lo comprendía; ser conscientes de los Alfas que le juzgaban, que _podrían_ juzgarlo sin atisbo de amabilidad, se sintió expuesto, devorado por la presión; un Jean de apenas nueve años tembló en los brazos de su madre apenas dejo la pista, y sonrió hermosamente a las cámaras después, como si nada hubiera pasado;

Así aprendió que mantener la cabeza en alto era la forma de que esos ojos no le mirarán con lástima.

La escarcha se amontonaba en sus recuerdos, tanto como de su primera medalla en pleno invierno; el día que patinó por primera vez de la mano de sus padres, y la fría tarde que sus ojos cruzaron los imponentes de Otabek, grises, decididos, enfocándose en él.

Y es por eso que le gustaba tanto la escarcha, esperando a veces al ver a las ramas pesadas por ella, ver a aquel Alfa, tal como Otabek anhelaba: querer saber de él; entender al otro. La escarcha le recordaba su hogar también, los largos y magníficos inviernos de Canadá, verla le recordaba su familia.

Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo profundo que calo la presencia del otro en sus vidas.

A Otabek también le gustaban los días fríos, la escarcha azulada por la luz del sol, recordándole los dulces ojos azules de un ruidoso chico, el cual, en ese momento, desapareció del punto en el público donde el Alfa lo vio;  Otabek bajo la mirada, sonriendo un poco a los ánimos de Yuri.

Escucho el eco de los altavoces, y las voces corteses de quienes lo presentaban, iniciar aquellas frases bien ensayadas, Otabek cerró los ojos para concentrarse, y quizá volver a buscar a Jean al otro lado de la pista.

 

____________________________

 

Jean se alejó de sus padres, deseando estar más cerca de la pista para observar a los competidores restantes de aquel día. El moreno caminaba saludando a algunos de sus fans, como dejando que algún fotógrafo de prensa le tomara fotos, JJ _nunca_ defraudaba a su público.

Llegando cerca del límite de la pista, diviso a la pareja Katsuki-Nikiforov, acelero su paso para saludarles, y desearle suerte a Yuri. Victor veía la pista con gesto reflexivo, mientras el japonés peinaba algunos cabellos rebeldes del revoltoso rubio, que estaba rojo por lo avergonzado que estaba de las atenciones del mayor.

—¡Ya déjame _katsudon_! — se alejó refunfuñando, y llendo a sentarse para observar la rutina de su amigo que estaba por iniciar.

El canadiense sonrió ante la escena, acercándose a donde el Alfa de cabellos claros estaba parado, sin fijarse en la pista por ver a Yuri ser seguido del Omega de cabellos oscuros para ayudarle con otros detalles en su vestuario.

—¡Jean! — saluda alegre Victor, dejando sus cavilaciones.

—He visto las últimas competencias de Yuri; definitivamente los veré en el Grand Prix Final, ¿verdad? — aseguro el moreno, haciendo sonreír a Victor.

—Es pronto para eso, aunque Yurio hace un poco más de caso con los consejos— Bromeó Victor cruzandose de brazos—. Por cierto, no sabía que conocías a Otabek.

Parpadea un par de veces confundido por el cambio de tema tan abrupto—. Lo conozco, de hace unos años... ¿Por qué?

—hmm— sujeta su barbilla el Alfa entre sus manos enguantadas, ampliando su sonrisa, como si comprendiera algo— Nada en especial, solo que es amigo de Yurio— Victor vuelve su atención a la pista, esta vez sobre Otabek que está esperando a que inicie la música que selecciono—, y está compitiendo justo ahora.

Jean, que hasta el momento no había visto a Otabek, gira abriendo sus ojos un poco sorprendido, con la expresión altiva y carismática que siempre porta desapareciendo, dejando más que algo peculiar entre incredulidad, y alegría.

Con eso Victor confirmo cual era el _problema_ del kazajo, que al parecer también era compartido por el Beta a su lado. Otabek al girarse para colocarse en posición, vio al canadiense, con una expresión que nunca le vio antes.

El Alfa se sentía anhelante con esos ojos cristalinos en su persona; con la seguridad en acentuándose en sus próximos movimientos, Otabek sonrió con suficiencia, pero gentilmente a Jean, quien se ruborizo de manera imperceptible, correspondiendo aquella expresión con su usual sonrisa confiada.

Victor, a pesar de lo que se podría creer, era bastante observador; analizando lo que les dijo Yuri hace unos minutos, observo de reojo al canadiense, que estaba absorto en la sinfonía que se combinaba con los movimientos de Otabek.

_¿Qué era aquello diferente, extraño, en Jean?_

Desde que lo conoció, y por la amistosa relación que tenía con ellos, sentía algo fuera de lugar; Yuuri actuaba diferente con el canadiense también, diferente a como lo hacía con otros patinadores, aumentando la posibilidad de cierta suposición. Victor esperaba equivocarse, recordar lo que paso con la persona más importante para él, siempre le pesaba.

—JJ— nombro amable, casi cariñoso, usando el apodo del chico, algo que rara vez usaba— ¿Sabes porque se retiró Yuuri? — El Alfa no estaba seguro de que obtendría al decirle un poco de eso, o si sería tomado como una indirecta.

Con su atención aun en las expresiones de Otabek; su mente salió de sus emociones, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago al escuchar aquella pregunta, solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, secándosele la boca. El Omega sabia poco, y pensar en eso le asustaba.

—Revelo en una rueda de prensa...que era un Omega— susurro el menor, sintiéndose inseguro, expuesto por pensar en las tantas posibilidades que una decisión, en apariencia simple, podía tener.

Victor mesuraba la reacción de Jean, confirmando las suposiciones que tenía, y estaba seguro era algo en lo que Yuuri tenía certeza.

—Esa es la principal razón— dijo el ruso—, una de varias, y la punta del iceberg. Fueron demasiadas cosas, demasiadas _limitaciones_ externas, de un sistema que ni si quiera yo vi, hasta ese momento.

—¿Por qué...—El Omega interrumpió su pregunta, incapaz de mantener su mirada en el suelo, pero tampoco con el valor de ver a Victor— ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Su rostro se dirigió hacia donde estaba Otabek, finalizando su presentación, y recibiendo la ovación del público. Su cuerpo se quedó paralizado, ante la expresión vulnerable, _frágil_ de Jean en ese momento; aquel lado instintivo, _protector_ de su naturaleza le hizo querer acercarse y alejar al otro de lo que fuera que lo afectaba, aun si era el mismo Victor Nikiforov. Pero no pudo, su entrenador lo jalo para recibir los resultados en cuanto el kazajo salió de la pista.

—Tantas opiniones de lo que tenía o no que hacer, muchas cosas— respondió vagamente el mayor, no queriendo ahondar en algo que era doloroso y personal para su pareja— ¿Qué harías si ganaras el oro? — Los ojos azules, en ese momento con emociones indefinidas miraron al canadiense.

Jean siente su piel helada, sus manos entumidas, sus ojos permanecen en las líneas que cruzan el lustroso hielo. Sabe que está dejando ver un lado oculto de él, aquella parte débil; intentando no dejarse dominar por sus dudas, coloca una mano en el hombro de Victor de manera amigable.

— ¡Ya pensare en eso! — exclama, con su voz algo contenida— Les daré la oportunidad de saber— Guiñe el ojo, alejándose con una enorme sonrisa.

_Ya lo pensaría... ¿Tendría el valor de decir la verdad?_

Camino sin rumbo fijo, lejos de la pista; algo aturdido por el peso de lo que una sola decisión podía tener. No entendía del todo, porque quería ver al kazajo con tal intensidad, porque sentía que se sentiría seguro y confortado con su presencia.

—Jean— Una voz profunda a sus espaldas, suave, retumba en su mente, haciéndole voltear para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Otabek Altin.

—¡Otabek! — Alegre, enmascarando su caos emocional saludo Jean—¡Tanto tiempo!

El kazajo no responde inmediatamente, en parte porque no está seguro que decir, ni cómo explicar que estaba buscándolo.

—Estas encabezando el marcador— comenta, intentando no incomodar al otro. Su olfato busco leer las emociones del moreno, sin éxito, sabía que con un Beta no tenía caso, pero seguía intentándolo.

—Tu estas en cuarto, si sigues así no tendrás problemas— opino, colocando sus manos en su cadera, buscando firmeza en su pose—. Se de lo que hablo, así que no tienes que dudar. — El teléfono del Omega vibra en su bolsillo, sacándolo inmediatamente— Son mensajes de mi club de fans, parece que visitaron un orfanato...— Lee el mensaje, compartiéndolo al instante.

—¿Orfanato? — pregunta el castaño.

—Bueno...hago algunas donaciones— sonríe sutilmente— ¡Ya se! — Jean pasa su brazo por los hombros de Otabek, colocando la cámara frontal de su celular— Les enviare una foto contigo— Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, toma la foto, con un Otabek de expresión extraña.

—¡Oh! — admira el canadiense— Gracias por hacer caras divertidas, a los niños les gustara.

Otabek quería molestarse, y reclamarle que borrara la foto, pero la dulce sonrisa del mayor se lo impidió, así que dejo que la foto fuera publicada.

—Creo que tienes algunos admiradores—Sonrió el canadiense de forma amplia al ver las notificaciones, aun con el brazo en los hombros del Alfa lo acerco.

Y Otabek se preguntaría, si todos los Betas tenían un toque dulce, casi imposible de detectar en una esencia que  no debería tener particularidades;

_Que ese aroma floral, tan sutil como una cautivadora ilusión no tendría que existir._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y como siempre, incluso si una persona lee la historia, esta llegara a su fin :)


	5. Lo que hay en el hielo

El aire seco del otoño les hacía caminar un poco juntos, a pesar de que el frio no era en realidad un problema; las excusas inconscientes eran buscadas, intentando explicar su conexión, o un dulce afecto que se forjo en la escarcha de una noche de invierno hace unos años.

—Si quieres podría ayudarte un poco más con tus saltos- ofreció Jean, algo nervioso, a pesar de que no se le notaba, en especial porque tendía a hablar para ocultar sus inquietudes—. Te falta altura, y son mi especialidad. Si tengo el conocimiento, debería compartirlo— Lo miro esperando una respuesta del Alfa, y quizá, con inocente esperanza pasar más tiempo con el kazajo.

—No, mañana es el programa largo; es mejor descansar.

—Tienes razón, aunque no sería un problema para mí- Alardea Jean, aceptando un poco triste la decisión del menor.

—Oye— Se detiene a media calle, aquella tarde en que Otabek ofreció a que caminaran un poco, en parte al ceder por la insistencia del canadiense, que decía conocer el lugar—, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?

La sonrisa de Jean vuelve a posarse placida y genuina en sus labios-. ¡Claro! Conozco un buen lugar.

Unos metros atrás, estaba un rubio Alfa ruso, intentando ocultarse en la multitud sin perder de vista al par. A Yuri Plisetsky le preocupaba el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, además de que algo en el odioso canadiense le molestaba constantemente.

Asomando su cabeza de un callejón, les vio entrar a un restaurante familiar bastante sencillo. El gesto de Otabek, al abrirle la puerta a Jean, y no alejar su vista del canadiense le hizo levantar sus cejas aún más confundido.

— _Eeeextraño_ — canturreo una voz en su oído, claramente disfrutando el calosfrió que recorrió al _tigre de Rusia_ —¿Verdad?

—¡Que mierd...!— Se queda a medio insulto cuando Victor le tapa la boca y evita que salga del callejón— ¿Ya te está fallando algo o que Victor?— siseo el menor cuando el otro lo suelta.

—¡Eso duele Yuri! — Le mira con congoja, fingiendo tener los ojos llorosos—. Yo que no te iba a decir nada de que los estuvieras siguiendo.

El rubio se sobresaltó, sonrojándose por sentirse expuesto por Victor.

En cuanto termino su rutina, busco a su amigo, y viéndolo con el canadiense, lo siguió para averiguar porque esos dos decidieron pasar su tiempo juntos.

Yuri intento acercarse al restaurante y dejar el callejón-. No tengo tiempo para esta...

Victor lo sostiene del brazo, sabiendo las intenciones de Yuri de vigilar al peculiar par que entro a la cafetería. Así que, improvisando una manera de alejar al Alfa menor, y que los otros puedan estar solos, toma su celular marcando a su Omega.

—¿Yuuri?— Victor asiente, sosteniendo su celular cerca de su mejilla— ¿Nos estas buscando? Ah, lo siento; salí a caminar un poco, pero ya vamos para allá.

— _¿Victor? ¿Qué pasa? —_ El japonés contesto al otro lado de la línea sin entender lo que el Alfa le decía— _¿Qué dices que haces? ¿Que no ibas a quedarte con Yurio para ver lo del programa libre?_

—Si Yuuri, vamos inmediatamente para el hotel— Colgó casi arrastrando a Yuri que intento liberarse del agarre del mayor.

—¡Qué rayos! —exige Yuri, resignado a ser jalado por Victor al hotel.

—Pués...— Piensa un poco el mayor— Ah sí, Yuuri ha platicado con los entrenadores de Jean ya sabes, te dará algunos consejos de tus saltos.

_Yuri no entendía muy bien el comportamiento de Victor._

 

______________________

 

Francamente, Otabek estaba algo desconcertado con lo que Jean-Jaques Leroy realmente era, y lo que muchos patinadores, o la misma opinión publica describían, la imagen del Beta estaba bien arraigada; la verdadera personalidad del otro, tenía más matices que alguien demasiado confiado; el mayor era amable, bueno al tratar con los niños, y extremadamente paciente, eso fue lo que pudo concluir después de almorzar con el canadiense aquella tarde; cuando el moreno firmo cuanto autógrafo se le pedía, o posaba con algún chiquillo que le reconocía.

Recordaba lo que pensaba su amigo sobre el canadiense de con claridad, quizá por la forma en que Yuri se expresaba:

<<— _Es estúpido y molesto_ — contesto sin detenerse a pensar mucho—. _Pero no creo que sea malo o algo; no es que hable mucho con él, ni que quiera hacerlo._ >>

Quizá Jean era malo captando las indirectas, o entendiendo las intenciones de otros; pero a Otabek más bien le parecía algo característico de alguien ingenuo, inocente, sin mencionar bastante hablador.

—¡Vaya!— Aprecia el dulce gusto de un pequeño postre Jean— Creo que el sabor mejoro desde la última vez que vine. El único que no ha cambiado mucho, a diferencia de tu exterior, eres tu Otabek, ¿Puedo llamarte Beka? Te dejare llamarme JJ.

—Jean está bien— Rechaza el menor, prefiriendo el nombre del otro—. Si quieres decirme así, no tengo problema— Acepta sin expresión particular, con una sonrisa ínfima contenida en sus labios, disimulada por una dura seriedad.

—Sí que no cambias; una sonrisa te caería muy bien. ¡La gente adora la mía!— Con sus dedos señala su sonrisa y sus dientes blancos que se muestran en ella.

Otabek tampoco creía que el otro hubiera cambiado mucho, esa confianza e incapacidad de ver que sus palabras a veces eran poco molestas, seguía ahí, como esa parte dulce, casi transparente del otro; de alguien que no es presuntuoso, sino más bien, no intenta pretender nada. El Alfa quiso tomar la mano de Jean, que descansaba sobre la mesa, mientras este hablaba de infinidad de cosas.

—No creí que fueras alguien tan detallista— comentó Jean, tomando una humeante taza de café— Todo un caballero; abriéndome la puerta y acomodando mi silla, gracias— Guiñe un ojo el moreno, y Otabek espera que su sonrojo pueda excusare por lo caliente de su propio café.

Siendo sincero, era la primera vez que Otabek hacia eso, o tenía el impulso de hacerlo; querer proteger a Jean le parecía natural, casi queriendo saber la razón aquel breve momento donde el canadiense parecía tan frágil, que podía quebrarse con el mínimo esfuerzo.

—Creo que eso es...algo lindo— Sonríe el Omega de forma más suave, casi intima, con un toque de ternura implícita. A Jean le ponía algo nervioso el que su pulso estuviera acelerado, haciéndole sentir la cabeza ligera.

_A Otabek no le molestaba que solo el supiera del verdadero Jean._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Como estan? ¡Espero que muy bien! Los veo el viernes :)


	6. Hielo delgado

Lo que Victor le revelo, esa verdad vaga, fue suficiente para notar el peso de las decisiones, el precio del éxito, y que, para alcanzar sus metas, ha tenido que sacrificar cosas, su propia identidad; la magnitud de su realidad, las cosas que ha dejado, todo eso le cayó finalmente, de manera consciente. Jean estaba parado frente en la entrada de la pista, escuchando los gritos de admiración, el anuncio de su nombre; sin estar muy seguro, se dejó deslizar al centro de la pista.

Otabek lo miraba, con la tensión en su postura, junto a Victor que tampoco se veía muy cómodo con el otro Alfa, no después de aquella breve conversación, casi discusión entre ellos dos; el ruso comprendía el comportamiento del kazajo, y probablemente si alguien afectara u ofendiera a Yuuri el haría lo mismo.

El encuentro dejo asperezas, a pesar de haber sido solo unos segundos. Otabek se cruzó con el otro Alfa, mientras se dirigía a la pista para observar el programa libre del canadiense; al estar frente a uno de los entrenadores de Yuri, con la imagen de Jean a punto de quebrarse, la agresión se hizo presente en su esencia, a pesar de que su expresión era la usual, una fría.

—Veo que tú y Jean son muy cercanos— Suspiró Victor, esperando que el menor dejase de estar esperando cualquier provocación para agredirle.

—Ustedes también— respondió Otabek—. Estaban conversando ayer.

El de cabellos casi platinados, sonrió con el dedo índice sobre sus labios; no respondió a las implicaciones del otro, y tampoco quería dejar ver nada del delicado tema que toco con Jean.

Los altavoces zumbaron brevemente, antes dejar salir a quien estaba prestando a la persona que tenía la atención del público; una que estaba poniendo en una tela traslucida, sus temores, un arrepentimiento de sentirse cobarde, pensando en Yuuri, quien dejo esas cosas de lado y afronto al mundo con una verdad que destruyo su carrera.

Jean estaba ocultando su segundo género, moviéndose cómodamente, ignorando lo que es, mientras otras personas están dispuestas a defender quienes son, demostrando ser más valientes que él. Sus ideas le distraen, comenzando un poco fuera de tiempo con la música, perdiendo la complejidad de su rutina en cuádruples que terminaron siendo simples triples.

_¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de repente las miradas, la voz extasiada del público le pesaba?_

_Estaba siendo cobarde, no podía tener la fuerza que Yuuri tuvo..._

_Pero si la decía...si la decía..._

Su cuerpo se puso un poco rígido, sintiéndose expuesto, con la mirada de los Alfas clavársele en su espalda, impidiéndole concentrar, segundo larguísimo, agónicos en una tremenda incertidumbre.

Tantos Alfas mirándole, juzgándole, siempre en la cúspide de la vida, como si quisieran derrumbarlo; el Omega sabía que, sin su familia, se hubiese derrumbado, sus padres le sonríen, orgullosos, a pesar de cada error; no importa si caía, o si al estar tan ansioso olvidaba su ritmo.

Jean sacude su cabeza escuchando a sus admiradores gritándole, confiando en su fortaleza. Manteniendo una breve secuencia de pasos; con la mente más clara, y su usual seguridad, de regreso, agradece a sus padres con una mirada; sonríe con dulzura al Alfa, que mantiene una expresión desconocida para otros, una gentil.

_Aún tengo tiempo...si cambio eso._

Con su mente nuevamente en el hielo, Jean agrega unos cuádruples, quitando unos triples, además de aprovechar la parte instrumental de la canción para realizar uno de sus mejores saltos, y su favorito: el _quad Salchow_.

Con gracia clava la maniobra, su cuerpo siente el tremendo esfuerzo, elevándose para tomar a suficiente altura; esperando que el Alfa recordara aquel día, lo que ese salto significaba para él, y esperando que significara algo para Otabek.

Jean, con los segundos encima, realiza nuevamente aquel salto, con mayor altura de lo que había logrado hasta entonces.

Otabek siente ganas de correr a la pista, decirle con qué frecuencia recordaba ese día de invierno, y cuán importante era aquel salto, aquellos momentos; asegurándose de hacerlo perfectamente cuando quería realizarlo, queriendo creer que así podría recordar mejor aquel día, aquel chico de piel morena, con cándidos ojos azules, como el hielo de la clara mañana de invierno en que se fue sin una palabra.

Quería ir a donde Jean estaba, sonriéndole, esperándole con una expresión feliz, y solo para él; en ese momento, mientras aquel joven de piel morena saluda al público, recibía flores, dedicándole una sonrisa diferente cuando sus ojos se encontraban; aquel instante, el Alfa entendió todo, _se entendió a sí mismo_ , sus deseos eran claros, como el hecho de que, probablemente, desde hace años estaba enamorado;

Como Jean se dio cuenta también.

Otabek estaba ansioso, llevándose algunas miradas de confusión de Yuri, esperando que Jean recibiera sus puntuaciones el _Kiss and cry;_ por otra parte, Victor y Yuuri miraban comprensivos al Alfa, que apenas estaba encontrándose con sus emociones.

— _Jean-Jaques Leroy asegura el segundo lugar en el marcador_ — El eco del anunciador saca de sus pensamientos a Otabek, que no puede evitar sonreír ante el triunfo del otro.

— _It's JJ style! —_ celebra el Omega ante las cámaras; con sus ojos mirando más allá de estas; a una persona en específico, que vuelve a sonreírle, como si eso fuera lo más importante.

—¿Sabías que sus entrenadores son sus padres? — Victor menciona, cuando ve Otabek comienza a levantarse e ir en busca del canadiense cuando este desaparece del _Kiss and Cry_ —. Deben cuidarlo mucho— Las insinuaciones de Victor eran sutiles, pero este esperaba que el kazajo no fuera impulsivo, y se metiera en problemas.

Otabek asiente, ya no mostrándose hostil, y quizá agradeciendo sin palabras el gesto de la leyenda del patinaje.

Jean logra escabullirse de sus padres, y salir de los vestidores sin ser visto; Otabek lo observa al final del pasillo cuando este se acerca a él.

—Segundo lugar— El castaño se muestra impersonal como lo es siempre, aunque su voz dice algo distinto, dejando que sus emociones puedan mostrarse ante el otro.

— _It's JJ style!—_ exclama animoso—. Nadie más que yo podía lograr cambiar todos los triples— Las manos en su cadera complementan su actitud un tanto presuntuosa.

—Esa frase no tiene sentido.

—Está bien tener envidia— Asiente con una enorme sonrisa—. Ya conseguirás la tuya.

El Alfa no deja que Jean siga con su parloteo, en ese momento no importa ; Otabek le abraza, sobresaltando al mayor, que se queda estático por lo inesperado del acto.

—Hablas demasiado.

Jean ríe suavemente, y se deja envolver por la calidez del kazajo, como su esencia, fuerte, imponente, pero que le hace sentir contento, _seguro_.

_A Jean no le importaba si la verdad llegase al hombre que lo tenía en sus brazos._


	7. Luminarias

Jean estaba pensativo, distraído, y  callado, fuera de lo habitual, se sentía ligero, con la mente muy aparte de su cuerpo, como su entorno; hasta algo olvidadizo, su madre estaba un poco preocupada; su padre, que vio aquel gesto entre su hijo y Otabek Altin, estaba disgustado, pero Nathalie no creía que fuera algo de lo que reclamarle, Alain solo se quedó callado, bastante molesto.

Claro que después de aquel gesto del kazajo, el Omega se sintió inquieto, jamás habiendo estado cerca de un Alfa de esa manera, ni tenido interacción cercana, más que con algunos patinadores, con los cuales llevaba una mera relación profesional; era sobrecogedor, como esa naturaleza que nunca tomo en cuenta se hacía presente, queriendo, deseando y añorando un contacto más íntimo.

Otabek estaba más concentrado, pero también estaba algo ensimismado, con un Yuri furioso porque su amigo, solo le contestaba con monosílabos; Victor encontraba divertido molestarle, y contarle de eso a Mila por mensaje, quien llamaba al joven rubio para molestarlo un poco.

Jean vio el programa libre de Otabek, con el corazón en un ritmo vertiginoso en el pecho, y las dudas amontonándosele en sus hombros; decidiendo entre las cosas que deseaba, las verdades que le aquejaban, después de aquello quiso evitar al Alfa, intentando poner en tela de juicio sus sentimientos; que tan lejos los dejaría llegar, y que tipo de relación podrían tener.

Con su semblante algo decaído, les dijo a sus padres que quería caminar un poco en la aquella noche en Chicago.

Alain tenía idea de que podía aquejar al joven, pero cedió ante la petición de su hijo mayor—. Solo no regreses tarde, aun si el vuelo de mañana es en la noche.

Necesitaba algo de tiempo solo, esperando que el viento nocturno le calmará.

 

___________________________

 

Otabek examinaba sus alrededores, buscando a Jean, queriendo explicar porque paso aquello, o por lo menos saber si había algo parecido a lo que el sentía en el canadiense; aun si fuera platónico, quería tener la esperanza.

Yuri suspiro fastidiado, pero ya más resignado a lo que, gracias a una pequeña platica con Yuuri y Victor, comenzaba a comprender le pasaba al kazajo. Sabiendo un poco de las costumbres de Jean, por haber estado en competencias anteriores, decide ayudar al Alfa castaño.

—Si lo buscas, puede estar en un café cercano o a veces va a caminar con sus padres a un parque no muy lejos de aquí; pero esta vez lo vi salir solo— Mira hacia otro lado cuando el castaño se muestra algo sorprendido por la ayuda de Yuri—. Ya es tu problema si quieres estar con su enorme boca.

—Eso es cierto, el habla sin pensar Yura— Sonríe al ruso que con un gesto de su mano le dice que se vaya— Gracias.

Corre hacia los vestidores, poniéndose lo que tiene a la mano; siente que el tiempo se derrama presuroso en esos instantes, como si el no ir a buscar a Jean cada vez que siente la necesidad de hacerlo, pudiera alejarlo otros años más.

El parque era grande, bastante cerca de las instalaciones de donde estuvieron compitiendo los últimos días; las farolas y luminarias diversas se desperdigaban entre los árboles, como luciérnagas fijas, altas que resplandecían contra el cielo nocturno.

Corrió entre los diferentes senderos, buscando al canadiense, hasta llegar a una zona circular con varias bancas en ella, donde Jean estaba observando el suelo, con una expresión reflexiva, extraña en él. Con su presencia notada, el moreno se levantó, pareciendo algo nervioso, pero componiéndose inmediatamente, para saludarle de lo más normal.

—¡Beka! — Lo recibe, con esa sonrisa tan característica en él, que muestra todos los dientes sin pena alguna—Felicidades por el tercer lugar, que Yuri nos superó a los dos.

—Jean— La voz del Alfa parecía exigente, casi desesperada por evitar que el otro le hiciera imposible de confesar lo que quería decir.

El castaño da un paso al frente, queriendo tocar al otro, como si quisiera evitar que huyera, provocando que el canadiense se tensara, alejándose de manera inconsciente, sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar con un Alfa tan cerca, algo que no quiso demostrar antes, sus sentimientos se contraponen; el abrazo lo hizo feliz, pero también le asustaba.

—Yo...— comienza el mayor, decidiendo que no era justo su comportamiento con Otabek, no sin darle una explicación. El Omega sonríe como aquella tarde que pasaron juntos; diciendo lo que sentía sin palabras—. Hay algo que no sé cómo decir, aunque suene raro en mi— Ríe suavemente; Otabek le sonríe de la misma manera

—No eres el único que no sabe que decir— dice Otabek, manteniendo la distancia para asustar al otro—, pero tengo claro lo que siento.

El Omega comprende las palabras, el significado implícito en ellas: uno igual a lo que el oculta en las suyas; las dudas no deben tener lugar, no cuando Otabek le mira dulcemente con sus ojos oscuros.

—Bueno, supongo que solo nos queda aceptar eso que no sabemos decir— Se encoge de hombros el canadiense, sin dejar que su sonrisa se vaya.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? — Otabek no quería preguntar, deseando que sus temores no aparecieran.

—Arriesgarse es lo mío, ¿Verdad? — Jean no retrocede cuando Otabek se acerca, cauteloso de no asustarle—. En la final, si gano el oro, hay algo que tengo que decirte. Aunque te aseguro que me veras en la final, soy JJ después de todo.

El Alfa solo asiente, ansioso de cruzar ese límite delgado que aún existe, aquello que el kazajo sabe, es algo importante para Jean, y que podría explicar la distancia entre ellos, puesta por el canadiense.

Pasearon en silencio, bajo las luminarias de los caminos del parque. El Omega muestra su pose usual, girando ligeramente para ver el rostro de Otabek; los miedos de revelar a alguien aquello que oculto desde su niñez aparecen, aunque pequeños, se muestran resistentes a alejarse.

Sin embargo, para Otabek por el lenguaje corporal de Jean, y lo que hablo con Victor, entreviendo en las indirectas de sus palabras, sabe que hay algo diferente;al igual que aquella parte natural, del instinto dentro de él. Sus sentidos se concentran, detectando una esencia suave, imperceptible casi, pero que, en ese instante, se muestra clara, dulce y estremecedora por los anhelos, como afectos que genera.

Con la respuesta en su mente, una que su Alfa comienza a esclarecer, se detiene haciendo que Jean se gire estando frente a él.

—A mí también me gusta tomar riesgos— El Alfa le sonríe, apareciendo la sorpresa en el rostro del otro—, no eres el único; así que puedes decir ese secreto, o cualquier cosa, no cambiara mi decisión.

—Oh, vas aprendiendo a ser más seguro de ti, Beka— Responde Jean, sin miedo esta vez.

Sin darle tiempo, u olvidando ser sutil, el Alfa pasa su brazo por los hombros firmes del canadiense, sacando su celular, y poniendo la cámara.

—Una foto, para asegurar que estaremos en la final.

—Yo estaré, tenlo por seguro— comenta Jean, posando para la cámara.

Y Jean decidió, que si aún el oro no llegaba a sus manos; diría la verdad a Otabek, le revelaría quien era en verdad, aquella parte que le dolía fingir frente al mundo.


	8. Tan lejos y tan cerca

La premiación tuvo a un orgulloso Yuri Plisetsky en primer lugar; con un distraído Otabek a su lado en tercer lugar, y un normalmente confiado canadiense, sonriendo de manera radiante, e irritando al rubio bastante con ello; pero si su amigo era feliz con el fastidio que podía ser Jean, el supuso que tendría que apoyarlo.

El comportamiento alegre de Jean, tenía con el entrecejo fruncido a su padre, mientras que Nathalie estaba más resignada, y no es que no le importara quien fuera el objeto de los pensamientos del joven Omega, sino que se dio a la tarea de conocer a Otabek, con una larga conversación con los entrenadores de Yuri, y algunos comentarios con el entrenador del kazajo el día que Jean fue a caminar solo.

Yuri bufo más irritado al ver las miradas constantes entre Otabek y Jean, decidiendo que se estaba convirtiendo en un mal tercio, optó por dejarlos solos, aunque le pareció extraño que el kazajo quisiera cambiarse hasta que Jean terminara de ocupar el vestidor.

—¡Yuri! — Saludo Jean, viéndolo intentar ir hacia sus entrenadores— ¿No quieres ir con nosotros a comer algo?

_En serio es idiota._

El menor hizo acopio de su escaza paciencia, y vio a su amigo al final del pasillo que daba hacia la pista; los ojos oscuros de Otabek parecían pedirle algo, que el ruso entendió; sonriéndole con una ceja enarcada y asintiendo, además de frasear con sus labios un: "Me debes una."

—¿Y porque crees que quiero comer contigo? Tengo cosas que hacer.— Siguió su camino, con Otabek pasando a un lado hacia Jean, respondiéndole con un "Gracias" gesticulado.

Yuri vio a Victor conversar con un inquieto Alain, que parecía desear ir a donde estaba su hijo y el Alfa de cabellos castaños. El padre del canadiense parecía querer quitarse al ruso de encima; Yuuri estaba charlando calmadamente con la madre de Jean un poco aparte.

_¿Cómo me metí en este fastidio?_

Ya le pediría a su amigo que le consiguiera una de las chaquetas más grandiosas con estampado de tigre que pudiera encontrar, mientras se sentaría con sus audífonos puestos a esperar que Victor decidiera terminar su estrategia de distracción, si es que a eso podía llamársele estrategia.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros con una dulce expresión cuando el más joven de todos los presentes cruzo miradas con él, el menor suspiro, pensando que al menos Victor estaba perdiendo el tiempo el algo medio útil.

El anteriormente conocido como el _Hada rusa,_ comenzó a buscar chamarras y chaquetas en tiendas online mientras tanto.

 

_________________________

 

—Es una pena que Leo no pudiera participar en esta competencia, parece que quería prepararse un poco mejor este año— comento Jean, deslizando la página principal de su perfil social, donde el Alfa norte americano posaba abrazando con un patinador chino, el dulce Beta Guang Hong—. Puede que lo veamos en el Grand Prix; Leo estaba muy feliz de pasar un tiempo con Guang.

Otabek conocía muy poco a Leo, pero le intrigaba saber porque le era tan familiar a Jean.

—Creo que esos dos salen. — El Alfa se removió incomodo, queriendo cambiar de tema.

—¡Puedes apostarlo! — concordó el moreno—. Alguna vez fuimos compañeros al entrenar, no dejaba de hablar de Guan Hong; y también practique un tiempo con Seung-gil Lee, más bien solemos encontrarnos en competencia, en Junior solía competir bastante.

Fue en ese momento, que, al kazajo se le revelo le hecho de que, entre los mejores patinadores a nivel internacional, la mayoría eran Alfas; le sorprendía que Jean pudiera sortear la presión, y sostener el nivel de competencia que los de su clase imponían; eso no hizo sino, hacer que admirara los logros del canadiense.

—En la siguiente competencia es la decisión de los puntajes, ¿Tu dónde competirás? Yo mostrare mi fantástico programa largo a _Trophée Eric Bompard_ , tengo tiempo sin visitar Paris.

Al Alfa le desanimo un poco que competirían en lugares distintos, separándoles un tiempo por las fechas de sus competencias.

—La Copa de China. No sé si tu programa es tan bueno— bromea, sorprendiendo a Jean por descubrir que el otro tiene algo de sentido del humor.

—Vamos— EL Omega ríe, con una taza de café en sus manos—. Todo el que lo ve lo sabe.

Jean ya se sentía más ligero, lejos de las cosas que loa agobiaron, a punto de arruinar su rutina; ahora solo observaba al Alfa, queriendo comprobar la veracidad de las palabras de éste en sus expresiones, y es que las palabras siempre parecen vagas, difíciles de verificar, estas acciones no pasan ignoradas por el otro.

Con algunas horas libres, y el vuelo de Jean hasta la noche, como el de Otabek, deciden pasear un poco; entre las largas anécdotas del otro, el Alfa simplemente decide disfrutar la compañía.

—Sobre lo de ayer...— Jean se permitió expresar sus pensamientos, esa pregunta que le rondaba—¿Tu realmente...?

Otabek era alguien más bien estoico, a veces cortante si no se le conocía; dar una explicación parecía innecesaria en ese momento, él siempre fue más bien directo si tenía que decir las cosas, o prefiriendo demostrarlas, algo que parecía de lo más adecuado en ese momento;

Callando al hombre que siempre tiene la última palabra; le besa, con ambas manos en las cálidas mejillas morenas, quedándose en medio del pasillo que dirige hacia la pista; el silencio del lugar llenaba cada resquicio, confortándoles con la tranquilidad, y el palpitar del pulso acelerado.

—No creo que necesites preguntar.

Ni un sonido escapo de los labios del canadiense, que estaba tan descolocado que lo único que atino a hacer, fue asentir e intentar entender lo que acababa de pasar.

Una de las cosas que comenzaba a disfrutar el Alfa, era hacer cosas que el gran Jean-Jacques Leroy no esperaba, ni podría anticipar.

—Espero escuchar que tan buena es tu rutina en la final— dijo Otabek, con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, desenvuelta, con un atisbo de convicción.

Y se separan aquella tarde, en que la luz diurna caía; se separaron, con el día de su reencuentro en mente.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No había tenido tiempo, pero dejo tres capitulos :)  
> gracias.


	9. Amarga ilusión

Los ojos verdes examinaban detenidamente las facciones de su mejor amigo, rasgos que siempre eran inexorables para otros, un rostro que en ese momento le parecía irreconocible, dulce y casi risueño; el ruso solo enarco una ceja, pero tenía otras cosas de las que hablar con Otabek.

—No sabía que también vendrías a China, Beka.

—Ni yo, mi entrenador me aviso después de mi programa corto.

Yuri estiro la tela de su vestuario, buscando las palabras que podrían ser adecuadas para sus inquietudes respecto al canadiense, _aquello_ que él no sabía describir en Jean le hacía preocupar por el kazajo, aun si le apoyaba.

—Sabes que confió en lo que decidas— Yuri hablo bajo, sin aquel toque tosco propio de el—, pero no sé... ¿realmente conoces a Jean? Lo que pasa...es que hay algo raro, no sé...y no lo digo porque sea un idiota.

El castaño no se movió, casi pareció no querer contestar aquella pregunta; _¿Podría decirle a Yuri lo que pasaba con Jean?_ Confiaba en el menor, pero eso era algo demasiado importante para el otro, para el _Omega_.

Una palabra indebida, exponer sin precaución aquel secreto podía ser desastroso.

—Sí, lo conozco, no tienes de que preocuparte Yura. Hay más de lo que deja ver, Jean es alguien honesto. — Dejo al ruso queriendo saber de dónde venía esa afirmación; Otabek camino hacia donde estaba su entrenador, provocando al rubio seguiré, pero Yuuri lo detuvo del brazo, con Victor a su lado. El japonés escucho parte de la conversación, lo suficiente para entender que Otabek también conocía la verdad de Jean, aquella que el mismo quiso dar a conocer, cansado de fingir, las consecuencias de eso no fueron alfo que le sorprendieran.

—Yuri— El de cabellos oscuros empujo suavemente al menor, sentándolo, y con expresión grave comenzó a hablar—: ¿Te has preguntado cómo sería que un Omega compitiera? ¿Cómo serían las cosas, otros con esta persona?

Victor guardo silencio, sentándose a un lado de su Omega, con la misma seriedad que su pareja.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso _katsudon_? — El joven Alfa se preocupó, sabiendo bastante del pasado de sus entrenadores.

—Me gustaría que pusieras atención, por favor— pidió melancólico, ligeramente suplicante—. Un Omega que llegue a la cúspide de cualquier cosa, es posible; el problema no es intentarlo, o hacer lo que este quiera; el problema es soportar los rechazos, las puertas que se cierran.

—¡Pero eso no es justo! Es una mierda...— Hasta ese momento, Yuri no había intentado imaginar esa situación, colocarse en esa posición; sentir como el mundo podía devorarlo, írsele encima: nunca pudo, ni podría acusar a su entrenador de su decisión, aun si se enfureció cuando se retiró, porque este era una de las personas que admiraba.

El rubio iba a preguntar porque le contaba eso en ese momento, pero noto como la pareja miraba con atención a Otabek.

_¿Qué era aquello extraño con Jean? ¿Porque ponían tanta atención al kazajo?_

_¿Por qué Yuuri parecía estar tan preocupado? Y, ¿Cuál era la razón de que le contaran esa historia?_

La idea de que un Omega compitiera, y saliera con la victoria era algo que no había pasado fuera de su entrenador, los detalles de lo que paso fueron olvidados; el en ese entonces no comprendió la decisión del japonés, no hasta que ciertas noticias y artículos comenzaron a circular; un Omega estaba fuera lugar entre otros profesionales, desolado y juzgado.

_Y si... ¿aquello fuera de lugar con el canadiense tenía que ver con algo similar?_

Yurio abrió los ojos y con aliento abandonando sus labios, miro incrédulo, casi sintiéndose ridículo de pensar en eso.

—O-oye cerdo— Su voz le pareció extraña, rota por querer preguntar—, Tu...digo esta historia...no tiene nada que ver con el estúpido canadiense, ni con Otabek, ¿verdad?

Victor suspiro, contestando el, dejando que Yuuri dejara el dolor de revelar esos eventos en el silencio—. ¿Tú que piensas Yuri?

—Que no entiendo nada de lo que les pasa a todos últimamente— Gruño, molestándose por no tener una pista de lo que todos parecían entender.

—Otabek es tu mejor amigo, me alegra que lo apoyes. Y no necesitas preocuparte con Jean, solo es un poco impulsivo— Fue lo que dijo el Alfa mayor.

Victor y Yuuri solo querían que el adolescente fuera comprensivo, porque probablemente, si la verdad salía a la luz, u Otabek le confiaba la verdadera naturaleza de Jean, no estaban seguros de que pasaría; ambos se dieron cuenta, que el chico era bastante noble, a pesar de ese carácter arisco.

—Como sea— espeto, entendiendo cada vez menos, y sin respuesta a su pregunta.

Yuri, se sentó esperando el momento de su rutina, pensando en una suposición ridícula que comenzaba a tener lógica.

 

__________________________________

 

—¿Y cómo esta Jean? — pregunto Leo, curioso por las ultimas noticias de las interacciones con el kazajo y su antiguo compañero de pista. El americano no solía hablar mucho con el distante kazajo, pero le llamaba la atención los artículos de su supuesta amistad en las noticias.

—Sin pensar lo que dice, lo normal— respondió Otabek, algo incómodo por lo amigable que era el estadounidense, como por la mirada nerviosa de Guango Hong a su lado.

—JJ sin duda— Rio, recordando los pesado que podía ser el canadiense, aunque a prendió a tomarle simpatía. Leo se acomodó en su asiento, viendo las rutinas y con Guang Hong ligeramente recargado en su brazo; no podía ocultar lo contento que estaba.

Otabek, por el comportamiento de Yuuri y Victor, tenía idea de que ellos también conocía el segundo genero de Jean, razón por la que parecían cuidarlo, quizá por la empatía que el Omega desarrollo por el canadiense al estar en una situación similar.

Siendo aún joven, la idea de una familia propia le parecía demasiado grande; nunca se planteó que querría el con ese tema, o si deseaba hijos, lo que importaba era su carrera; hasta ese momento, es que pensó todas las implicaciones de lo que ser un Omega significaba, de lo que tener a alguien que era uno como pareja implicaba, analizando sus deseos naturales con ello;

_Se preguntó si Jean odiaba esa parte de él._

El kazajo pensó en ese momento que la idea de tener hijos era algo que podía dejar de lado si Jean lo quería, si lo dejaba ver como Omega;

_Y si lo aceptaba como Alfa._


	10. Chapter 10

Otabek no estaba seguro de como logro clasificar a la final, aunque le daba un poco de pena Leo, aquel Alfa que parecía algo triste por quedar en cuarto, por lo menos Guang le animo recordándole que logro llegar a la final también; el pequeño Beta en realidad no participo en otra competencia después por una lesión; por su parte Yuri, quedo en el primer puesto para clasificar.

El tiempo le parecía bastante largo, habiendo llegado temprano para calentar, y sabiendo que el canadiense le tocaba los últimos turnos al presentar sus programas, dejo que su impaciencia se reflejara en un tic de su pierna, con su rostro tan tranquilo como siempre; Yuri solo quería, por primera vez desde que conocía a Otabek, lanzarle su celular a la cara.

—Si tienes energía para eso— espetó, exasperado por el sonido de los zapatos del kazajo en el piso—, ya debería estar haciendo que pagaras mi chaqueta; ya llegara el idiota ese.

El castaño le sonrió a Yuri, agradeciendo sus intentos de calmarlo, o de evitar que siguiera fastidiándolo. El kazajo no se había dado cuenta de cómo su cuerpo delataba sus emociones, o sus nervios; porque, aunque nadie pudiera decirlo, estaba nervioso de ver al Omega, y por no verlo.

—Beka, ahí está tu tonto— Le señalo Yuri a un patinador saludando al público apenas entró a la pista, agradeciendo los gritos de ánimo de sus admiradores.

—Supongo que sí es popular— Silbo Victor, observando las pancartas dedicadas al canadiense. Al ruso le daba algo de nostalgia eso, no había presentación donde no lo recibieran como la leyenda que era; eran esos momentos en que se daba cuenta, que quizá estaba un poco viejo—. Pero quien se preocupa por eso.— Suspiro decaído el ruso.

—¿Beka?— Yuri se dio cuenta que en el momento que dio un vistazo breve a los lamentos de Victor, que su amigo se desapareció hacia quizá unos minutos—. ¿En serio?— Rodo los ojos, pensado que su amigo se veía ridículo casi trotando hacia donde estaba Jean.

Como se viera frente a otros, era lo de menos para el Alfa, como tampoco percibía la mirada resentida de Alain, o la preocupada de Nathalie, que no quería dejar a su hijo con un Alfa; pero ya tenía los antecedentes del joven, así que supuso que debería darle su espacio, llevando a su esposo a platicar con algún entrenador.

Con el apoyo de la madre de Jean, Otabek se llevó a éste a algún pasillo alejado del bullicio. El menor mentiría si decía que estaba seguro de lo que hablar, pero la actitud despreocupada y hasta pretenciosa de Jean, lo calmaba.

—Casi no quedas, creí que no necesitabas más ayuda con tus cuádruples— Comento Jean, ignorando lo tenso que estaba el otro.

—Jean, sobre lo que hablamos...tu secreto—Otabek no lo pensó, solo tomo de los hombros al canadiense, queriendo darle gravedad a sus palabras-, es normal tener secretos, no quiero que lo digas si tienes miedo, o si es importante para ti.

—Otabek, está bien, es algo que quiero decir.— Jean toco suavemente la mejilla del Alfa.

—Aun si cambias de opinión, esta bien; a veces nos cambiamos a nosotros mismos para lograr algo, y...

—Pero nunca debemos olvidar quienes somos— Interrumpió, sonriendo el Omega, besando brevemente al otro, y dejándole tan atónito como el kazajo lo hizo la última vez que se vieron.

Por los altavoces resonó el nombre del Alfa, quien no quería alejarse, tomando la mano de Jean en su mejilla.

—Si esa es tu decisión— el Alfa fue ahora quien beso al otro, con más intensidad, abrazándole sin importar si alguien los veía—. Quiero conocer lo que es Jean-Jacques Leroy, no solo una parte; no sólo lo que el mundo tiene.

—Ya veremos. Te espero en el podio, porque el Rey estará ahí— El Omega no estaba seguro de como logro hablar de manera tan firme, no después de que su cuerpo se estremeció con la forma en que se impuso el otro—. No es que lo oculte, no me gusta hacerlo, es solo que...podría cambiar muchas cosas. Beka... ¿tú lo sabes?

Otabek se encoge de hombros, con postura gentil—. Eso no debería importar hoy, después de todo el gran _JJ_ tendrá el oro hoy, aun si no revela el gran secreto que oculta— Otabek se aleja, girando hacia la pista, irguiéndose para encarar al público—. ¿No eras quien se coronaria hoy? —Fue lo último que escucho el Omega, antes de que el ruido del publico envolviera al otro.

—Por supuesto— Jean se siente como siempre, con demasiada confianza en sí mismo, recordando que su principal adversario es nadie más que su propia persona, a quien siempre intenta y debe superar—. ¡JJ STYLE!— gritó el canadiense, haciendo reír al Alfa que está entrando al hielo, mientras que los padres del moreno, que estaban cerca, se miran confundidos.

Tanto Yuuri como Victor intercambian miradas de entendimiento; el omega japonés ríe divertido por la expresión de Yuri, que esta con el entrecejo fruncido alternando su atención entre su amigo, el canadiense, y los padres de este último.

— _It's JJ_ style— repite Victor, percibiendo la paciencia de Yuri a punto de terminarse-, tiene algo de estilo, es un poco pegajoso.

—Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón— Sonríe Yuuri, estando de acuerdo con el Alfa de ojos azules, observando del reojo al de cabellos dorados.

—¡Ya cállense!— gruñe molesto, pensando lo estúpido que se ven esos dos con los ojos prendidos de cualquier gesto del otro, al igual que el kazajo y Jean.

_Jean vio, como el primer cuádruple del Alfa, fue un impecable quad Salchow._


	11. Coronación

El _Grand Prix Final_ , fue realizado en la inmensa, y magnifica Rusia; cosa que trajo muchos recuerdos a varios, algunos crudos, como la última medalla que gano Yuuri Katsuki, quien sostuvo la mano de su pareja el día que dijo al mundo lo que ocultaba.

Al final de los programas, y con puntajes que hacían exclamar en sorpresa a los jueces. Los ganadores se decidieron; tras minutos que a algunos les parecieron larguísimos, escuchando el chocar del metal de los patines contra el hielo.

A Yuri Plisetsky, le hubiera gustado disfrutar la plata; su primera medalla en la final como senior, pero con Jean posando cual celebridad, besando el oro que colgaba de su cuello tan similar a Victor, se le hacía imposible.

El programa libre trajo muchas sorpresas; ya fuera por el desempeño que Leo de la Iglesia logró, superando con creces las mejores presentaciones de su carrera, o que el perfeccionista patinador coreano, Seung-gil Lee lograse quedarse con el bronce, arrebatándole la medalla a Otabek por una diferencia muy pequeña.

Si bien, el kazajo quedo cuarto, como en la copa de China; estaba contento con sus resultados, haciendo que aquellos aspectos únicos que le distinguían se gravaran en la memoria del público; asegurándose de comenzar, y concluir con el mejor _quad Salchow_ que sus habilidades lograron.

_No para él,_

_Sino para que esos ojos claros no pudieran ignorar el significado de sus movimientos._

A pesar de todo, aquellos cómplices de lo que ocultaba Jean, estaban satisfechos; un Omega les arrebato la cima a varios Alfas, como otras veces que el canadiense logro lo impensable. Para el Alfa, esa victoria tenía un sabor amargo, sintiéndose ansioso de que se le revelara algo de esa magnitud, que el chico que conoció hace tantos años quitase el telón sin pudor frente a él;

_Sentía que no podía aceptarlo._

Todo lo que construyo Jean, fue a base de dejar muchas cosas, no se sentía bien aceptando tan fácilmente que el otro le dijera algo que protegió con tanto recelo desde su infancia.

Los altavoces resonaron sobre sus pensamientos, anunciando la cena de gala que sería el día siguiente. Muchos de los otros patinadores felicitaban a los que lograron obtener el tan ansiado triunfo, recibiendo a los medallistas del podio, adornados con ramos de flores; y la persona que era esperada, portando una sonrisa de total felicidad, como si ese fuera el resultado que el mismo quería.

El clamor siguió unos segundos, creando una distancia abismal entre los demás y aquellos que se erguían victoriosos. Jean disfrutaba el éxito, pero por una vez, su mente estaba lejos de las voces que lo aclamaban, viendo a través de la multitud a alguien.

Fue casi una hora, entre la prensa y otras cosas, que la multitud se dispersó, al fin dejando a los ganadores estar tranquilos, dándose cuenta del hecho de la magnitud de tener una presea colgando de su cuello.

—Papá, Mamá, los alcanzo en el hotel, debo hacer algo. — Jean cerro su chaqueta, acomodando sus ropas deportivas, y espero la respuesta de sus padres; el Omega aún era algo ajeno a la incomodidad de su padre.

—Entiendo hijo. Tenemos que ir a responder a algunos reporteros, y después llamar a tus hermanos, que no podrán dormir hasta saber de ti— La Beta concedió, negando con la cabeza como Alain parecía a punto de reclamar, sin encontrar palabras para ello.

Jean ya tenía veinte años, y entendía el querer proteger a su hijo, siendo un Omega, como un tanto ingenuo; Nathalie era perfectamente consciente de las interacciones entre un Alfa y un Omega, pero también reconocía que el joven era perfectamente capaz de defenderse, como negarse a hacer algo que no quisiera.

—Nos vemos entonces, cuídate mucho. —Los brazos de la mujer rodearon a un confundido joven, que solo correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

—¡No tienes que preocuparte! ¡Soy el Rey! ¡Con corona y todo! — Respondió, despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano.

Jean estaba nervioso, lo que haría le hacía sentir mareado, incrédulo de revelarse como realmente era a alguien que no fuera de su familia; pero quería hacerlo, ese era un paso para tomar el valor, y revelarlo un día al mundo.

—¡Beka!

—Tienes el oro— Felicito, escueto, pero con una sonrisa tras sus ojos.

—¿Pensabas que sería diferente? ¡Soy _JJ_! — Aclaro, siendo para él lo más lógico del mundo—. Y como buen Rey, debo cumplir mis promesas.

—Jean, no puedo aceptarlo— Otabek se acercó al Omega, mirándole un poco inclinado por la diferencia de estatura—. ¡Debería ser yo el que tenga el oro para que cumplas esa promesa! — El Alfa perdió la calma, furioso consigo mismo, y con el canadiense por parecer no tomar con la seriedad que amerita lo que quiere hacer.

—Es una decisión mía— Jean no retrocede ante el acercamiento del kazajo, que parece querer hacerlo cambiar de opinión—. También lo hago por mí.

—¡Jean! — La voz del castaño se alzó, queriendo que el Omega cediera, pero conteniéndose de usar aquella voz natural de Alfa.

—Otabek, está bien, es importante para mí que tú lo sepas; aunque creo ya lo sabes— La voz calma, en el siempre peculiar Omega, tomo por sorpresa al kazajo—. Soy un Rey con su  corona, debo hacerme responsable— Guiño el ojo, sonriéndole de esa manera que hacía imposible a Otabek mirar a otro lado.

Otabek dejo ir su alterado estado emocional; respiro profundo y sus ojos oscuros quedaron fijos en los de ese peculiar azul grisáceo del Omega.

—Dame tiempo, una hora, y si aún no quieres cambiar de opinión; aceptare, y no podrás retroceder en esta decisión, ni lo que cambie entre nosotros.

—¿Olvidas que me gusta tomar riesgos? ¿O quien ganó el oro?

—No, tu no dejas de decirlo— El Alfa se despidió del canadiense, dejando que el aire frío, casi cortante de Rusia enrojeciera sus mejillas.

Estando afuera, caminando a su hotel, las palabras de Yuri, el impetuoso ruso le llegaron, arrancándole una ligera risa.

<<— _Ya estas actuando tan idiota como Leroy, ya me cansé de verlos_ — espetó el joven, cuando vio las dudas de su amigo, minutos antes de que Jean fuese a hablar con él, aun entretenido con la medalla de oro en mano—. _Solo haz lo que sea que quieras hacer_. >>

Suponía entonces, que solo le quedaba _lanzarse_ , como alguna vez le dijo el mismo Jean, enseñándole aquel salto, en ese momento que la escarcha se formaba en los arboles;

_El día de su primer encuentro._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejo doble, proque actualizo también el viernes pero no tuve tiempo XD


	12. Escarcha cristalina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia por contenido adulto, no es tan explicito, pero lo hay.

Al final, ambos decidieron encontrarse en la pista; Otabek mentiría, si no admitiera que dudo al entrar al recinto, que sostuvo la competencia hace casi una hora, el cual estaba desolado, aun con algunos trabajadores dispersos.

Jean estaba de espaldas, no dejando ver su rostro al Alfa, observando la pista; girándose al escuchar los pasos lentos y calculados del otro. Al voltear, el excéntrico patinador dejo que el Alfa viera todo en su postura, en sus ojos, en la más ínfima expresión de su rostro; que también es vulnerable, a pesar de su descarada actitud.

—Se te escapo el bronce Beka— Jean no volteo, permaneció parado en el mismo lugar que el Alfa lo vio—. Todavía necesitas practicar ese salto; practiquemos ahora.

Otabek solo asintió, y tomo la mano de Jean, dejando que este le guiara al hielo; el rasgar de la superficie bajo ellos, el susurro del rose de sus manos al separarse es lo que inunda el lugar, es lo que les llena en ese momento, estremeciéndoles.

—Sacrificas un poco tu secuencia de pasos al poner todo en tus saltos— Comenta Otabek, después de lograr un espléndido salto. Acercándose al canadiense, pasa sus fuertes manos por la cintura de este, como si le invitase a bailar sobre el hielo.

Las manos de Otabek eran firmes, sintiéndose con inmenso aplomo al tocarle.

—Hay cosas que tienes que hacer para estar en la cima— Jean se detiene, parando el movimiento de ambos, se inclina para besar al Alfa, que corresponde tan sutil como el otro, susurrándole entre labios aquello que era parte de él, que dejo de ser un secreto para el Alfa.

—Tu eres Jean-Jacques Leroy— Es lo único que agrega, en un susurro cerca del cuello del otro, al quitar la escaza distancia que los separaba.

Un paso, dos, un par de manos unidas; palabras dedicadas solo a esa persona frente a ellos, interrumpidas por un beso, docenas más después. Otabek llevo al otro a su habitación, sin pensar mucho en los pormenores de cómo llegaron ahí.

La piel morena se vuelve tersa bajo el tacto; los suspiros remplazan las palabras, ya no son necesarias. Las manos del Alfa sostienen el rostro de Jean entre ellas, de forma tan delicada que parecieran temer hacer daño; los ojos del kazajo dudan, luchando contra la parte más demandante del instinto.

—Jean... ¿estás seguro? ¿Has tomado precauciones?, podemos detenernos.

—Suelo tomar demasiadas _precauciones. —_ Las manos del Omega pasaron por el cuello del otro, abrazándole contra su cuerpo—. ¿No deberías estar esforzándote? El ganador del oro te ha elegido a ti; nada menos que _JJ_ está contigo.

Otabek parpadea un par de veces, riendo ante lo confiado que puede ser Jean, hasta en esas situaciones. Sus manos recorren el cuerpo trabajado, por duras rutinas que al Alfa le cuesta creer el canadiense soporto toda su carrera, admirándole aún más. El Omega jadea ante las manos que lo exploran, se retuerce sobrecogido por las sensaciones que percibe por primera vez.

Sus piernas largas, se enredan en la fuerte cadera del Alfa, recibiéndolo, aceptando algo de lo que no tenía dudas; deja que su naturaleza se haga presente, que sus emociones se combinen con ella, declarando todo aquello que no sabe poner en palabras.

El Alfa gruñe, marcando un ritmo suave en el cuerpo bajo suyo, aun controlando sus más bajos impulsos; besa el cuello del Omega, de manera tierna, cuidadosa, pidiendo permiso de una decisión que los unirá a ambos, más allá de algo físico.

Acompañado de un gemido agudo, entre dolor y algo indeterminado; Otabek clava sus dientes en la piel morena de Jean, quien solo le sonríe, mostrándole cuan consciente del lazo que se formaba entre ellos era.

El rozar de las sabanas era lo único que se mezclaba con la serenidad de la noche, adormilando al Omega, que dejo que Otabek recargara su barbilla sobre su hombro, sintiendo estremecer a Jean ante la sensación de su aliento tibio sobre la marca en su cuello.

—¿Y qué les dirás a tus padres? ¿Saben que estas aquí? — Otabek se tensó un poco al pensar en Alain—. Según escuche, tu familia es muy religiosa, me sorprende que no te sientas culpable.

—De hecho, así es; aunque no planeo hacer esto con nadie más— Bromeo, dejando que sus parpados le pesasen—. Pero creo que se molestaran un poco, supongo que tendré que presentártelos o algo así. Así que tú también tienes que pensar en un buen discurso.

Otabek no iba a reclamar más, no cuando sabía que después de la cena de mañana ambos seguirían su camino un tiempo, viéndose ocasionalmente, alejados por cientos de kilómetros en ocasiones.

—Esto no cambia mucho— menciona Otabek, sonriendo, grabándose la dulce esencia del hombre en sus brazos.—. Seguimos siendo contrincantes.

—Tendrás que dar lo mejor entonces Beka, así podrás ganar la plata; porque yo ganare el oro— Jean se acomodó mejor, disponiéndose a dormir—. Quien sabe, tal vez piense en permitirte vivir conmigo si ganas el oro,

Así hablaron del futuro, de lo que harían cuando se retiraran, del día en que Jean, quizá ya satisfechos con sus victorias dijera la verdad; de tener una familia, de tantas cosas que quedaron en medias frases al caer dormidos.

 _Aspiraciones_ _de planes para después, de las más nobles palabras de afecto._


	13. Verdadero oro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejo los ultimos capitulos, que son bastante cortos jaja.

El color dorado de las luces, que atraviesan los candelabros de cristal en el techo complementan el ambiente animado, y en cierto punto recatado de la noche de gala. Varios de los patinadores conversaban, bebían, o saludaban a personas que tenían tiempo sin ver.

—¡Yuuri! — Reclamó Victor, con aquel tono peculiar con el que entona el nombre de su Omega, quitándole una segunda copa de su mano a medio llenar—. Está bien que te relajes, pero no creo que debamos revivir nuestro encuentro.

—Pero Victor, solo es un poco. — Yuuri tomo gusto por el champagne después de las cenas de gala cuando fue patinador—. Además, este es suave; no es que tenga problemas con el alcohol...solo tomo un poco en estos eventos.

—El problema no es cuantas tomas— Sonrió el Alfa, sacando su celular y mostrándole aquellas fotos, de un japonés con poca ropa—, sino lo mucho que te _diviertes_ después.

—Oh— Una tersa voz, grave llama su atención—. Yo tengo un video en muy buena calidad de esa cena.

—¡Chris! — Saluda Victor, abrazando a su amigo—. Pensé que te habías retirado.

—Vaya forma de recibirme Victor— Ríe el Alfa de cabellos rubios—. Vine asesorando a un junior, y un poco para recordar viejas glorias— Sostiene su barbilla en su mano, pasando algunas fotos de aquella infame noche donde Yuuri y el bailaron en un tubo.

—¿Puedes pasarme el video que mencionaste? — Se acerca Victor, notando varias tomas que llamaron su atención.

—Yo también recuerdo eso— agrega Yuri, a un costado del suizo—. ¿Tienes cuando le gane al _katsudon_ en ese concurso de baile?

—¡Victor! ¡O-oigan! ¡Borren eso!

Por otra parte, Jean y Otabek llegaron tan discretamente como les fue posible, pero no sin ser detectados inmediatamente por los padres del canadiense, su ahora Omega. El kazajo esperaba que, al ser Betas, no pudieran darse cuenta de nada.

—No veo a mis padres— comenta el moreno, recorriendo la multitud en aquel elegante lugar con la mirada.

—Mi entrenador parece estar al fondo— Otabek esperaba que los entrenadores, y sobretodo padres del medallista de oro no aparecieran en un rato.

—Beka, tengo que decirte algo— Jala de su manga con pequeños tirones Jean, queriendo la atención del Alfa, quien gruño algo exasperado, dado que estaba alerta ante la aparición del padre de Jean.

Otabek volteo hacia Jean, escuchándole atentamente, y pensando que de cualquier manera tendría que enfrentar aquello.

—En unos años, talvez cuando puedas ganar el oro; anunciare en una conferencia de prensa todo.

—Jean, piensa un poco lo que haces, si dices eso significa...

—Que me retirare, supongo— Interrumpe; perfectamente consciente de lo que le paso al único Omega antes que él, que llego al podio en la final—. Pero es mi decisión.

—Yuri tiene razón en algo— Suspira el Alfa, tomando unos bocadillos de una mesa cercana—, tienes una gran boca.

—Supongo, me gusta conversar mucho— responde, sin comprender del todo que aquello era un insulto del Alfa ruso.

Jean se removía un poco, recargando su peso en una pierna, y en la otra; su cuerpo se sentía diferente, la marca cubierta por el cuello de su camisa le era imposible de ignorar. También se sentía cansado, un tanto adolorido, y a pesar de ser un atleta de alto rendimiento, como lo adaptable que es el cuerpo de un Omega, la posición inusual; el hacer algo a lo que no está acostumbrado se hicieron presentes en sus músculos; no pudo evitar hacer una mueca cuando camino un poco hacia la mesa donde estaba la comida.

Otabek se sintió un poco culpable, sabiendo que se dejó llevar un poco, perdiendo el control de lo que hacía en cierto punto de la noche anterior; claro que no podía ocultar el Alfa, aquellas diferencias de satisfacción en su rostro, o lo contento que estaba.

El extraño comportamiento del kazajo, hizo juntar las cejas de Mila extrañada que estaba con el equipo ruso; el Alfa tenía una amistosa relación; esto tampoco pasó desapercibido por los alterados padres de Jean que llegaron agitados a la fiesta, buscando a su hijo.

—Jean-Jacques Leroy— Su madre se veía molesta, algo que asusto a los jóvenes, en especial al Omega, dado que la Beta no era alguien que perdiera la calma—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Acaso no llevas siempre el celular contigo?

—Si mamá— Se cohibió el joven, algo casi imposible en el infame _JJ_ —, solo que...olvide cargarlo.

Su padre clavo una mirada sombría, inclemente en el kazajo, que comenzaba a resignarse a tener una larga platica con los padres de, ahora, su pareja. La madre de Jean se llevó a su hijo a hablar a solas, mientras Otabek era sometido a un extenso, y bastante estresante interrogatorio por Alain.

La Beta en cambio, dio una extensa platica de relaciones responsables y consejos de salud; Jean, impulsivo y demasiado honesto como era, termino _delatando_ el hecho de que el Alfa lo marco; a Otabek le hubiera gustado que esperaran un poco.

Los padres del Omega bastante furiosos, terminaron haciendo al kazajo llamar a su casa, sin importar la hora, y agendar una reunión de ambas familias; Yuri Plisetsky estaba aguantándose la risa en una esquina, entendiendo un poco la situación.

—¡Nos vemos pronto Beka! — Abrazo Jean a su Alfa, al final de fiesta, provocando que el castaño mirara aterrado a Alain; pero conociendo lo afectuoso, e impulsivo que era Jean, solo le quedo esperar a que nada malo pasara.

_Pero cada dificultad valía la pena._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUCHAS GRACIAS, espero les haya gustado. En mi cuenta de wattpad tengo una historia más larga de ellos (soy only_soreto)
> 
> Los amo <3


	14. Epilogo I. Al final del hielo

EL televisor al fondo resonaba, pasando aquella noticia que tenía rondando casi un mes a nivel internacional, de manera incansable; fastidiado de aquello, un Alfa apago el televisor, obteniendo un quejido de un enérgico canadiense de ojos azules a su lado.

—¡Beka! — Reclama el Omega, acomodándose a un lado de su pareja—. Quería saber que seguían diciendo de mí.

El menor suspiro, acostumbra al nada discreto amor propio del canadiense. Pero, en realidad no quería seguir escuchando aquel tono despectivo muy sutil en las personas que hablaban de Jean; del tres veces medallista de oro, quien resultó ser un Omega.

—Puedes seguirlo escuchando después.

Y Jean cumplió su promesa, después de su tercera presea dorada, casi cinco años después; se paró con la más amplia de las sonrisas, anunciando sin pudor que el Rey era, y siempre ha sido un Omega.

Lo inevitable paso, al igual que Yuuri Katsuki, sus logros comenzaron a justificarse por la presencia de Otabek, que fue forjando su reputación a través de los años; los méritos propios se pusieron en duda, hasta investigando si se había evaluado adecuadamente las rutinas de Jean; las grandes competencias comenzaron a evitar su participación con excusas; a Jean no le importaba, había logrado muchos de sus objetivos.

Y no todo fue frialdad, su ciudad, como gran parte de sus seguidores le apoyaron. Con una maleta en mano, Otabek busco un lugar en Canadá para que vivieran juntos, de lo cual ya había sido hace unos meses.

La relación con los padres de Jean era buena; o al menos cortes con Alain, quien, después del retiro de su hijo, comenzó a incluirse en la rutina del kazajo, cosa que su entrenador recibió muy emocionado, y su familia agradeció al padre de Jean; claro que Otabek sabía que no era nada cercano al altruismo, simplemente Alain no podía aceptar nada que no fuera excelencia en la pareja de su hijo.

Jean por su parte, seguía ayudando a la caridad, aunque no de manera económica, sino apoyando con visitas y actividades.

—Oye, ¿Ya le dijiste a tu papá que...?

—¿Queremos una familia? — Jean ladeo la cabeza, entretenido con alguna película que pasaba aquella tarde—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no estamos casados?

Otabek sonrió ante la última pregunta, apenas llevaban un año de haber formalizado su relación; con el tiempo que pasaban en sus actividades, y Otabek viajando a campeonatos, en realidad se veían poco, siendo esta una de las razones de decidir llevar su relación un peldaño más arriba.

—Eso...pues sí, pero...— No sabía cómo decirle al Omega, que su padre aun lo miraba como si estuviera receloso, casi como si intentara matarlo con rutinas de practica inhumanas; el hermano menor de Jean tampoco se quedaba atrás, tan territorial y agresivo como era, normal al ser un Alfa.

—Ya se los dije, dijeron que vendrían a darnos consejos la siguiente semana, ¡Sabia que no era problema!

Otabek suspiro, hundiéndose en el mullido sillón, y jalando a Jean con un brazo sobre los hombros de este, para hacer que se recostara sobre él.

—Podríamos ir a patinar mañana— opinó Otabek, cómodo con el peso del cuerpo del otro sobre si, sintiéndose feliz por la forma en que sus esencias estaban juntas, de manera permanente.

—¿Pero no estas tomando unos días de descanso? — El Omega levanto su rostro, para mirar al kazajo a los ojos.

—Sí, pero hace tiempo que no patinas, ¿O ya olvidaste como se hacía? — Reto el Alfa.

—El Rey _jamás_ olvida aquello en el que es el mejor.

Jean, a pesar de no patinar como antes, se mantenía en forma, dando pequeños conciertos locales con su banda, además de estar visitando los lugares a los que envió donaciones alguna vez.

—¿Quién dice que eres el mejor? — Pregunto, abrazando al canadiense.

—Todos, no es algo que necesites preguntar Beka— Jean seguía confiando absolutamente en sus capacidades—. Cuando ganes al menos tres medallas, quizá podrías ser el consejero del Rey

En días posteriores, fueron a pasar la tarde a la pequeña pista de la familia Yang; solitaria en aquella helada noche de invierno, como el recuerdo más preciado en sus vidas; Jean reía de los fallos del Alfa, enorgulleciéndose de lo impecables que eran sus saltos.

—Te falta altura Leroy— Otabek sonrió con suficiencia, al ver al canadiense casi caer después de uno de sus saltos.

—No querrás decirte eso a ti, mis saltos son los mejores— Sonrió radiante, continuando las líneas sobre el hielo, deslizándose; recordando todos los momentos que vivió, todo lo que su cuerpo se grabó y hacía de manera natural.

—Jean... ¿No te arrepientes? — Le pregunto, acercándose al Omega, que se quitaba los patines, terminando aquel día.

—¿De qué? — Su expresión era ingenua, no entendiendo el cuestionamiento—. ¡Ah! — Se da cuenta, pensando un poco—. No hay nada de que arrepentirse, ser patinador no es un camino muy largo, solo quise irme antes. No puedo decir que no me da un poco de pena, el que ya no puedan admirarme.

—Si es así, entonces patinare por ti, demostrando que mis saltos son tan buenos como los de _JJ_.

—Aun así, mi _quad Salchow_ es el mejor; ese es mi legado, ¿sabes? Pero suerte, da tu mejor esfuerzo.

Caminaron después, tranquilos a una su pequeña casa, que estaba cubierta por las primeras escarchas blancas del invierno.


	15. Epilogo II. Copos de nieve

Jean caminaba despacio, acomodando el suéter holgado junto con su chamarra, que cubría apenas su ligeramente abultado vientre; disfrutaba del rumor de sus pies enterrándose en la nieve; Otabek seguía el mismo caminar acompasado, tomando de la mano a un pequeño de tres años, de cabellos de una tonalidad parecida a una madera oscura, con ojos azules, de una color cristalino.

Esa era la primera vez que Serik, tocaría el hielo, que conocería la sensación de deslizarse como si de danzar sobre agua se tratase; el nombre fue sugerido por la madre del kazajo, gustándole bastante a ambos.

—¿No es un poco pronto para decirle que patine solo? — Otabek veía preocupado, siguiendo de cerca al pequeño cuando este tambaleaba al recorrer con cuidado unos centímetros.

—¿Tú crees? — Pregunto Jean, manteniendo perfecto equilibrio, y cerca de la orilla, dado que el kazajo no quería que hiciera esfuerzos, o se arriesgara a una caída—. Yo inicie en este lago con mis padres, cuando tenía tres años; Rosalie y Avery también.

A veces, Otabek olvidaba que toda la familia del canadiense tenia historia como profesionales en cuanto a patinar se refería, teniendo una carrera solida sus hermanos en senior.

—Beka, yo diría que vayas para allá si te preocupa, que Serik ya está llegando al otro extremo— Señalo el Omega, con una ceja alzada, cuando el castaño se apresuró a estar cerca de su primogénito.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos, viendo a su pareja perseguir al niño, que había encontrado ya como controlar la dirección en la que iba; decidió quitarse los patines, incomodo por la ligera hinchazón de sus pies, no es que se quejara, su cuerpo era definitivamente más fuerte que el de un Omega promedio.

Un año después de que Yuuri y Victor tuvieran una pequeña de cabellos plateados; Jean le dijo a su Alfa, de la forma más casual posible una tarde.

—Oye Beka, ¿No te gustaría que tengamos familia? Ya pareces llevarte mejor con mi padre, y llevamos un tiempo juntos.

Decir que Otabek se le cayó una taza de café bastante caliente, y no lo sintió por lo sorprendido que estaba, era poco.

Yuri, el bien conocido _tigre de Rusia_ , no tardó en aparecer por su casa; con algunos artículos infantiles relacionados con adornos de tigres. El rubio jamás, en lo que restara de su vida admitiría que el canadiense se veía rozagante, casi _adorable;_

 _Casi;_ si no fuera por la extrema facilidad que tenía este para hablar de más.

—Traje cosas para Otabek, solo porque las necesitaran, y no confió en que sepas que hacer después Leroy— El ruso, tuvo que confesarse a sí mismo que quiso abrazar al canadiense cuando este le agradeció entusiasmado por los regalos.

La mamá del Omega recibió la noticia con alegría, su esposo también, lo cual no cambia que fue un tanto incomodo el dialogo entre el Alfa y Alain después del anuncio.

—Felicidades— Susurro el Beta, mirando hacia otro lado; algo sentimental por lo que se avecinaba en la vida de su hijo mayor.

—Gracias— Otabek también evito mirar a su suegro, mientras la madre de Jean parecía hablar de infinidad de cosas con su hijo.

Rosalie, la hermana menor de Jean fue más amable, incluso dándole un abrazo a la pareja, contenta por la idea de tener un sobrino; Avery, el hermano de en medio, no estuvo muy tranquilo con la noticia, viendo de mala manera al kazajo cuando se atravesaban; al final termino por acostumbrarse, especialmente cuando vio los cambios en el cuerpo de Jean.

Cambios lentos, sutiles; el Omega estaba tranquilo, aprendiendo a lidiar con el cansancio, y otras diversas molestias en su cuerpo. Otabek estaba intentando asimilar el hecho de que sería padre, teniendo una pequeña crisis, dudando de si sería capaz de afrontar todo lo que implicaba aquello.

Pero el tiempo para dudas deja de existir cuando la realidad llega; con su primogénito en brazos, el Alfa supuso que lo que pasara después no importaba, el daría su mejor esfuerzo. Con el primer año de su hijo, aprendió que ninguno de los dos volvería a dormir como antes.

Fue una sorpresa que casi a los tres años de Serik, Jean le dijo, nuevamente como si de hablar del clima se tratase, que sería padre nuevamente; ninguno de los dos lo planeo, pero el acontecimiento fue recibido con los brazos abiertos.

—Parece que tendrás un hermano Seri— Le dijo el Omega al pequeño, que estaba decidiendo en si sentirse asustado o feliz, muchos de sus amigos se quejaban de lo molesto que podía ser un hermano.

Las cosas, a veces se acomodan sin que se espere; Otabek Altin, le costaba aun creer que de aquellos tiempos en que el canadiense le parecía insoportable, pasaría quererle así, o ser feliz al formar una familia con él.

La nieve creo una pulcra capa sobre los diminutos hombros de su hijo, bajo la luz del atardecer, y en los ojos azules que miraban con dulzura a los otros dos.

_Se puede decir, que nadie tiene la última palabra sobre los sueños, los afectos o la felicidad._

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía muchas ganas de hacer esta historia; y bueno, estoy algo nerviosa por ser de un fandom diferente al que suelo escribir; en fin, pongó mi corazón en ello,
> 
> No puse mature porque realmente no hay contenido que lo amerite, pero si habra alguna adevertencia respectiva por uno de los capitulos finales.


End file.
